Sugar Baby Bella
by Swirlingtorments
Summary: Materially, Edward wants for nothing. Bella signs up to become a high class companion who wants for everything,but is tough and feisty when it comes to her personal space. Possessive Edward is dedicated to pulling her defenses down. Will he succeed? Or be pushed aside like all the rest?
1. Chapter 1: Hard Times

No copyright infringement intended. I acknowledge that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just like to play with it.

I hated doing this. Prowling the streets like an animal on the hunt.

I hated not knowing what I was going to eat. What I was going to wear. What I was going to do for money. It was a constant burden.

My life wasn't always like this. I used to be in good standing when it came to money. My family wasn't technically rich, but we got by pretty well. We were what seemed to be a good middle class family. My dad, Charlie Swan, was chief policeman. He left in the early morning with a coffee mug in hand and returned around five in the evening ready for dinner from his loving wife. And like the typical father he would also always ask me the same question at dinner time. The irritating question of how school was. And I would always say the something. 'Good.'

But that didn't stop him from asking me _every day_.

I used to be a 4.0 college student. Minus the friends and parties. I wasn't really one for social events. I think I got that from my dad. He was quite most of time and kept to himself. I knew he wanted me to be different from him. He tried to so hard to encourage me to go out with friends or parties. Not that that was wrong, in fact it's considered healthy to have friends and a social life. But making friends and going to parties just wasn't me.

I was ecstatic when I got out of high school and into college. However things didn't necessarily turn out the way I expected.

Maybe if I got to finish my college schooling I wouldn't be in the same situation. I'm a college dropout, no friends, no parties, no money, no home, no life.

**Past:**

I hurried into my truck tossing my backpack to the passenger's side. I quickly shut the door and pulled my hands to my mouth to blow my warm breath on them. It was freezing outside. I've lived here in Forks ever since I was eight, one would think I would've adapted to the weather by now. But my body refused. After all this time, my body still hated the snow, it still hated the rain, in fact it hated the cold in general.

I stuck my keys into the ignition, smiling as my loud engine roared. A gust of heat flowed from the vents and blew my hair across my face. Since it was _always_ cold, my heater was _always_ on.

I ran my finger behind my ear securing a few curls and then shaking off a shiver. I smiled in pure pleasure as my truck pumped out warm head. My truck was old, but the heating worked great, and the engine was reliable. Old cars were made to last, unlike the cars made more recently, which were only made to last a few years.

I drove home in silence, since my radio didn't really work. I mean there was always the option of listening to soothing static, but I'd rather take my chances with the silence. I actually took these perfect moments to think about life. School, college, grades, admission essays, how much I hated the cold, ect. School was important to me, since it was my only escape out of Forks. I would be graduating soon and there was no question on whether I was going to college. It was fact. I didn't particularly like school, but for some reason it liked me, so I did very well and always seemed to be in the top of all my classes. Most people would take one look at me and think I was destined to be a doctor or a surgeon, maybe even an astrophysicist. However most people didn't really take the time to get to know me, they only knew of me. In fact the only people who ever showed interest in me were those who were 'interested' in me and those who were interested in those interested in me.

Mike I guess was one of my friends. He was a showoff at school and often did everything in his power for everyone's attention, especially mine. So occasionally he would ask me about my goals in life to show how interested he was in me; however I only took it for pity conversation. Every time I started talking about my future plans his eyes would glaze over and become bored. And then when he couldn't fake any longer, his eyes would drift down to my chest. At one moment during our conversations I actually called him a chauvinistic pervert, but clearly he wasn't paying attention to anything I was saying because he just kept smiling at me in a trance. I knew he really didn't care about me personally, and I didn't care enough in general to give him any incentive to further his conversations with me. And then I had those who were interested in those interested in me.

Angela.

She was my second "supposed to be friend", but who only really only seemed to be interested in Mike through me.

She would always try to make girl talk, while at the same time letting her eyes dart back and forth from my face to Mike's. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to get out of juvenile high school and off to college; the only schooling that actually mattered.

When I pulled in the driveway I furrowed my brow at what I saw. There was a small banner on the front door that read, 'Welcome Home Mother Bird.' I snorted and shook my head in embarrassment. I know most people say that a child will often marry someone like their father or mother, but I hopped to god that I never married someone like Charlie. Not only did I want more, but he was just so strange and opposite of me. However I knew he was just excited that today was the day my mom was coming home from her trip. He had come home early for her arrival, as always. I guess I wasn't really of any consequence to him since he never came home early to spend any time with me. Ever.

However my mother and I were pretty close. When she came home, we would sit on my bed and talk life. But for some reason the conversation always went towards boyfriends that I never had, nor desired at this point in my life. And anyways, with the selections of boys in this town, could she really blame me?

She'd always ask why I didn't have a boyfriend, or when I was going to bring one home. Or she would mention the fact that a school dance was coming up and it might be my chance for a relationship. It always thought it funny how she knew when my dances were even when I didn't. In fact when she mentioned dances I was always surprised I had one, to which she would huff in frustration, convinced that I should have more of a social life.

But I just wasn't interested in anyone. To be frank, I found them all to be very childish. I couldn't wait to get out of high school. I made sure that my mother knew that any plans I had for a social life would begin in college, since that's where life really starts anyway. These little arguments would last at least an hour. Past the time I came home from school and made a sandwich, past the time I finished that sandwich and slithered up to my room, and past the time I had used up my adolescent voice to scream until I was blue in the face. It was immature, but then again so was high school.

Eve when my mother went out of town, our conversations would continue our through email. She worked for Staret, an engineering company, and took a lot of pride in selling their products to other companies across states. My father always grew depressed when she left. Like he had nothing to live for. He and I didn't really have a relationship. I didn't even call him dad, he was just Charlie. It was more of a passive relationship. He talked to me of course. But it was more like "would you please pass the salt", or "it's going to be rainy today." It always rained..

Our dinners together were always in silence. There was the occasional clank of forks or clearing of the throat, but when one of us finished, we immediately stood, washed our dishes and bid the other goodnight. That was our relationship. Dull. My father's down time would consist of turnning on the game or going into his room for the rest of the night with a beer.

I would go to my room, do homework, check emails, or listen in agony to typical high school gossip by phone when Angela called me. She did most of the talking. I added in the "ahs," "rights," hmms," and "no ways."

But when mom came home the house would brighten up. It was alive again. Charlie would actually stay at the table after dinner was over to tell some nerdy joke that he heard at work. He really loved her. I could tell by the way his eyes would light up when she told him about her trip and how many sales she made. Even I had to smile as I listened to her interesting travel stories. She always had one good experience that made me laugh.

I was happy to know she would once again be home and bring life to the house. I got out my truck with my backpack hanging on one shoulder and made my way to the door quickly. I don't know why, but for some reason I was embarrassed that someone might see me walking into this house where that humiliating banner hung on the front door. Despite the fact that we didn't have any neighbors nearby.

I twisted the door knob expecting to find it locked but it wasn't. 'Of course' I thought. I knew how excited Charlie was, but one would think being Chief Police, Charlie would take some precautions in his own home. What if I was murder? What if I was some Schizophrenic homeless person?

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps as Charlie wobbled down the stairs in a hurry. "Welcome home sweetie," he said in an out of breath tone. He had the sweetest smile on his face when he rounded the corner but, it quickly died down when his eyes landed on me. "Oh," he said in an awkward tone, his eyes darting in different directions.

"Don't look too pleased Charlie," I snorted out as I brushed past him to the kitchen. Once there I nearly laughed in mockery of the array of foods that were laid out on the counter. He really went out of his way for her. He must've went shopping all day for this. Charlie never shopped or cooked. And it showed in his sad assortment of muffins, bowls of candy, and plates of cold toast. It actually surprised and made me sick at the same time of how much effort he put into pleasing her.

"Wow, dad" I said in a sarcastic happy tone, "you didn't need to lay all this out for me." He gave me a half awkward smirk while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well," he said letting his eyes dart in different directions again. I swear sometimes I wish I could just force him to look at me instead of always looking for an outlet. "Your mother's coming home today."

I grunted out a laugh, "how could I not? That banner outside let's everyone know."

"Well I know after travel it can be nice to come home to a nice meal."

"Is that a meal?" I gave him a pathetic look.

"Well it's a start. You know your mother, she'll probably want to cook herself."

"I'm sure that's the first thing on everyone's list after they get home from a business trip."

"Your mother's different. She's not like everyone else. She's special, unique, a treasure. You could stand to be more like her."

"Gee, thanks dad. I'll try to take notes this time." I opened the fridge door and realized that it was completely empty. Everything that would have been inside was laid out on that cold counter, going bad. So I settled for a sad lonely cinnamon applesauce in the back.

"You watch your tone young lady," Charlie pointed and waved his finger at me

"Or what?" I replied dropping my bag on the ground and walking over to pull out a spoon, "You'll pay attention to me?"

"I'm not going to deal with your little outbursts tonight Bella. Stop it." His glare was set and he looked ready to strike me. He never had before, but I didn't doubt for a second that he would. "I just want a nice evening with your mother."

"Just you dad?" I smiled at him mockingly, "What about family?"

"I can't deal with you right now." He turned his back and walked back up stairs.

"Do you ever?" I said under my breath. I wanted to throw my half empty applesauce at his back, but I was too hungry to let it go. Throwing the empty remains in the trash, I grabbed my back pack with one swoop and headed up the stairs to my room. I didn't want to see Charlie, so I tried to ignore him as we past each other in the hallway. He grabbed my arm in a tight grip and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to be so rash, it's just that sometimes you can be too opinionated."

What? Opinionated? That's why he grabbed my arm? Sorry I was born a human not robot.

"_Too opinionated?_ I thought parents were supposed to listen and be understanding," I snipped back at him.

"I have tried to understand you Bella," he said in a frustrated tone.

"Really. When?" He rolled his eyes and threw my arm from his grip as he stalked off. "Exactly Charlie." Although I'm not sure he heard those last words because he disappeared, and shut the door to his room too quickly.

For some strange reason it hurt to see him turn his back on me. I don't why because he's been doing it all my life. But when he grabbed my arm, I guess a small part of me thought I was finally getting some attention from him. That he felt something for me. And that he actually cared? Looking at his shut door I thought I was going to cry. But I didn't. I just turned, walked to my room and shut the door. I threw my backpack across the room and glared at nothing in particular. The sooner I could go off to college the better. In fact the sooner I could get out of this small town, the better. I couldn't stand it here anymore. I felt like I would claw out my own heart if forced to stay in this town. In this house.

My phone buzzed from my pocket. I reached in and fished it out. It was lit up with a text message from Angela. I huffed. I wasn't in the mood for meaningless gossip. I clicked in my code and looked at her message. _"Driving to Port Angeles tonight. You in?"_ Was I ever? I shook my head in disgust at the thought of being in a gossip filled car where Mike would drool on my shoulder and Angela would glare at me when she thought I wasn't looking.

"_Sry. My mom is coming home tonight. Maybe next time."_I typed in. I smiled as I sent it. For some reason it felt good to have a real excuse to dodge the bullet this time. Most of the time I would say I was tired, but tonight I had good reason.

My phoned buzzed again with her quick reply. It was an instant sad face with a "_yeah maybe next time. See ya at school."_

"_Ok,"_ I said back. I really appreciated her thinking of me, but I just wasn't into all the gossip and parties. In fact I gauged whenever she dragged me with her to go shopping. I didn't mind picking out a few items of clothing that would looked nice, but she picked out everything in the store and wouldn't leave until she found just the right top. Which had to be the perfect color, size, fit, and material. I preferred to stay at home and read, or paint, or even do research on different colleges.

I guess I was just different. Maybe even a little strange. Maybe I was just abnormal.

I heard the door bell ring and six quick knocks in a beat. It caught me off guard but without a doubt I knew it was my mom. Leaving my phone on my bed I ran down the stairs, but quickly stopped in my place when I saw that somehow Charlie had beaten me to the punch.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek while taking her bags from her. What a gentleman he was. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched my mom stumble in from the cold.

"Wow," she said, her nose red from the icy wind, and her eyes wide with surprise, "Charlie glad to see you're still the same gentleman."

"Of course." He said bashfully setting her bags aside and kissing her again lightly on the lips. I guess most people would like to see their parents getting along and in love, but it made me feel sick. I just couldn't see how my mom ended up with someone like Charlie. I mean thank goodness, or else I wouldn't be here. But still, they just seemed so different. Sometimes I wondered if she put up a front for me.

My mom's eyes darted across the room until they found me. She gave me a mischievous grin, "There's my Bella. Come here you." She said waving her arms. I smiled looking down at my feet as I made my way over to her.

"Hi mom," I said wrapping one arm around her, but she enclosed me with both her arms in a tight squeeze.

"Oh my Bella," she said in a sigh. "One of these times, I've got to take you with me. I just can't stand being without you for so long." She pulled back and took my face in her hands. "When on earth did you grow up so fast? You make me feel like an old woman."

I laughed a little, "You'll never be old mom." She giggled and rubbed her nose to mine before releasing my face. I couldn't help but notice the jealous look in Charlie's eyes as he took in our bonding. I glared at him. A normal person would think most fathers would be happy to see such a loving relationship between mother and daughter, but then again he wasn't what I would call a real father anyways. He cleared his throat and stepped in between us; completely blocking me from her sight. I wanted to claw the skin off the back of his neck, but instead I just stood there and glared at it.

"Are you hungry Rene? I laid out some refreshments," He said like an excited child.

Mom giggled softly. "I can see that. You must have spent all day on this." Charlie looked bashfully down at his feet with a boyish smile. My mom was always so kind to him. I wondered how she did it. How could she act so convincingly pleased at a bunch of cold crap on the counter?

"Well it was worth it." Oh please, any simpleton can pull all the contents out of a fridge and put them on the counter for them to go bad. And to tell the truth they didn't look all that appetizing either. Cold toast, crumbly disfigured muffins, and bowls of tootsie rolls. It just screamed pathetic. She put her hand to his cheek smiled at him.

"You're so kind Charlie. So thoughtful." It would have been a beautiful sight if I didn't know the real Charlie. I honestly could not understand what she saw in him that made her so content. But I guess I should be thankful that my parents loved each other and were still making it work.

"Well, I know it's not you're cooking, but I was thinking maybe it would work until we could find something for dinner." Yeah right. Who wants to cook when they get home from traveling? Why didn't he just order take out? It would have looked and tasted a lot better.

Rene's eyes widened in glee, "why don't we go out? You know, as a family." Charlie smiled at her and nodded in excitement.

"Perfect. Sounds goods. Bella what do you think?" I almost didn't respond as it was foreign hearing Charlie ask me for my _opinion_. I was under the impression that I was too opinionated. In fact it was hard for me to register that he was even addressing me while in the presence of my mom. Suddenly I existed?

I shrugged my shoulders, "sure."

Mom looked at me with a questioning gaze, but I just gave her a reassuring smile. It wasn't much but she decided to take it as she hurried to grab her coat. "Make sure you grab a jacket Bella, its freezing." I looked at Charlie who was staring at mom's graceful movements across the room and then decided I wasn't going to look at him for the rest of the night if I could help it. I ran upstairs and snatched the first coat my hands could land on then sprinted down the stairs and out the door.

We spent twenty minutes in the car deciding on whether to go for burgers or Italian. On the one hand burgers and fries sounded warm and delicious. But on the other hand Italian sounded more elegant and sophisticated for the occasion. I was asked six times for my opinion, by my mom, which I would reply to with an indifferent shrug. I really didn't care which one we went to as long as we could go _somewhere_.

Charlie wanted burgers and mom wanted Italian. Finally when Charlie decided to appease Mom by going Italian, she decided she would appease him by going with burgers. I could only roll my eyes and lean my head back against the leather seats of my mom's Cadillac.

Then they went into the 'what's closer' argument, only to come to the conclusion that they were both the same distance just in opposite directions. I considered slowly opening my door and sneaking out; I'm sure I could bum a ride home.

We ended up going Italian.

When we got home, full and happy, I went straight to my room realizing I had forgotten my phone on my bed all this time. I don't know why I rushed upstairs to grab it; it's not as if I was expecting a text or a call. I just felt naked without it and that I needed to check it.

When I saw I had a text I was surprised. However that surprise was quickly replaced by disappointment when I saw it was a picture of Angela and Mike with peace signs in front of clothing store. I rolled my eyes and put my phone on my desk. I needed new friends. No, I needed real friends.

I took a warm shower, washed the smell of spaghetti out my hair, and then crawled into a pair of warm cotton sweat pants and tank. I was expecting my mom to come in any second to plop herself down on my bed so we could catch up. I tried to waste time by checking my email and getting rid of junk mail scams and meaningless offers. I got a little nervous as the clock struck ten thirty. Normally she was already in my room chatting non stop. It wasn't something I ever invited her to do, it was just something automatic for her.

I thought about leaving the safety of my warm room to go get her, but I guess I felt it was just a bit childish. Begging my mother to come into my room and pay attention to me since Charlie never even glanced in my direction if he could avoid it. Maybe it was childish that I thought it was childish.

When the clock read eleven ten I decided I was done playing Solitaire, and had reasoned in my mind that maybe she was just too tired tonight. Or maybe she didn't care. Maybe Charlie was rubbing off on her. I thought for a moment about this before shaking my head violently and slapping myself figuratively for thinking such thoughts.

I knew she was nothing like Charlie. She cared.

I shut off my computer with a yawn and sluggishly climbed into my bed. However I did continue to wonder in the back of my head why she never come in.

Sleep was very easy to find after such a tiring day.

_**Later that night:..**_

I jolted awake at the sound of door slamming shut outside my own. I heard familiar shouting voices as my sleep began to wear off.

"Control?" I heard Charlie scream, "you talk about control?"

I blinked a few times in the darkness of my room to get my eyes to adjust. Why was Charlie screaming? And at who? It couldn't be my mom. He would never.

"You didn't give me any choice! Don't act like you're a saint!" That _was_ my mom's voice. I had actually never heard her yell like that before.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me! You have a family for goodness sakes! You throw that away? For what!"

"Oh and you're such a good father aren't you!" she screamed with bitterness, "you can't even remember your own daughter's birthday."

"Don't give me that shit! You want to talk about me being a good father? Let's talk about you spreading your legs for a complete stranger. Is that what a good mother does? Some role model you are."

I shook my head. _Spreading legs? Complete stranger?_ My heat quickened at the heat of the conversation. Was Charlie actually suggesting that mom cheated? But that wasn't possible, she loved Charlie. Didn't she?

"You've never cared about me! I have needs Charlie!" Her voice was full of sadness and I could just picture the tears coming down her face.

"You have needs! You take off every damn week! You leave me here alone for days with that girl. It's not like you spend any time here. And I guess I know why now! You're busy sneaking around and gettin it on with some other man. Or should I say men? I don't know, you tell me! Just how long have you been at this?"

"That's none of your business."

"None of my business. You bitch! You go off on a pleasure trip, leave me, Bella and then come home like everything is fine. You smile and laugh like you didn't just throw everything down the got-damn toilet. Yeah that's right. You treat us like shit! And the saddest part is that we didn't know you were craping us out just to flush us!"

I heard some rummaging of objects. "Where you going?" Charlie shouted.

"I'm leaving!" she screamed. My heart jumped in my chest. Leaving? I heard her footsteps going down the stairs followed by Charlie's heavy ones. My eyes widened at the shock of the situation as I pushed back my covers, rushed over and jolted out my door.

My feet quickly found the stairs and in a rush I stumbled down them almost tripping on the last one.

"Oh I bet you are!" I heard Charlie's voice say from the kitchen, "run back to that man whore! Does he lavish you with expensive meals?" I rounded the corner and looked at the violent spectacle of my sobbing mom and a hot faced Charlie. I had never seen him look at her with such anger. I didn't think it was possible for him to ever harbor any emotion towards her but love.

"Shut up Charlie! It's not like you would know anything about that anyway. All you care about is a beer and your TV."

She stopped with Charlie behind her when she saw me. Her face was puffy with tear streaks down them. Charlie's face was red and sweaty.

"Mom?" I looked at the bags in her hands. She wasn't really leaving was she?

"Bella," she said her voice catching in her throat. "I didn't mean to wake you." She said as if that was really of any consequence. _Sorry for waking me!_Waking me was so insignificant compared to the situation at hand. In fact, it angered me inside that she was ready to walk out the door without saying anything to me. She set down one her bags and wiped a tear from her face. "Are you hungry sweetie?" She said with a forced smile. I frowned as I crossed my arms over my chest.

_Am I hungry? It was 4:00 in the morning. Was she kidding me? And where the hell was she going without even saying a goodbye to me? Or taking me with her?_

"Yeah enjoy your last pity meal with her before she dumps us both," Charlie said looking at me with disgust, "she's off to her new and more exciting life."

I shook my head at my father completely in shock at his words. However I didn't put much weight in them. He was still Charlie. I wanted my mom to speak. Was she actually having an affair? Was she actually leaving me?

"Mom, what's going on?" I said in disbelief hoping she could change the thoughts of betrayal that were running through my head.

"I can't take this right now," she said picking up the bag she had set down and rushing out the door. I heard her slam the door on her Cadillac. I heard her start of the engine. And then I heard her drive off. This whole time I had stood in the same spot, with a shudder.

I heard Charlie yell some very colorful profanities as he threw his beer can at the wall and kicked some of the kitchen chairs to the floor. I flinched as he tripped over a pair of my sneakers that had been sitting out. He heaved a breath of rage as he looked at me with fiery eyes "I want this shit out of here," he said as he picked up my shoes in anger and threw them out the still open front door. "I want it all out!" My eyes widened as he stalked over to me. "I want you out!"

I backed away as he looked like a crazy mad man. I would have called the police if I knew I could escape him, but he was the police. "I can't go anywhere Charlie. Its four in the morning, where do you expect-"

"I don't give a damn! Get out! Get out! Get out!" he yelled his beer filled breath at me. In fear I ran around him and flew upstairs to my room shutting the door and locking it. I put my hand to my face and took a deep breath. Was this really happening? I slapped my cheeks and shook my head. Wake up! Wake up!

Mom was gone. Mom was gone. Mom was gone. I just kept repeating those words in my head trying to convince myself of their truth. But it wouldn't register. Was it true? Did she abandon me? Why would she leave me? Why didn't she take me with her? Didn't she love me?

It all happened so fast. One moment my life was normal and slightly happy and another moment it was falling apart.

I heard the hard knocks and clanks of Charlie throwing some other things around down stairs before I heard his keys and then the front door slam. His engine roared as his car screeched out of the drive way and off down the road.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. What just happened? I felt something wet drip onto the center my chest and run down my warm skin. I lifted my hand to my cheek and wiped the tears that were just streaming down without control. With my hand to my mouth to muffle the crying hiccups I sunk down against the back of my door to the floor. After a while I stumbled over to my bed to look out my window that oversaw the driveway and beyond.

I expected to see her Cadillac coming back down the road. I was convinced this was all a misunderstanding. It had to be. Which is why I waited up for hours, even though my eyes felt like heavy weights and were still gushing with tears.

She never came.

The remainder of that night I spent my time crying my eyes out. I tried calling my mom many times, but she never picked up. I emailed her several times, but she never replied. I left her countless messages, but she never returned any of them. I was confused beyond reason. Why would she seek another man? I mean I thought she and Charlie were in love. Granted, I didn't like Charlie but I didn't need to. He wasn't my husband. I always thought their relationship was unexplainable and special. But was the affair really true? I needed to hear it from her.

I curled up into a tight ball with tears still running down my face when Charlie stormed into my room without knocking. He kept all the keys to the doors on his keychain. The light from the hall way shined in and hurt my puffy eyes. I frowned as I took in his disturbing features. He reeked of alcohol, his hair was a mess and his eyes held pure anger. He had been gone for hours; I didn't even hear him come home.

I didn't sit up in the darkness as he stalked over to my form; I just lay there, my eyes following his movements. He was most certainly drunk. If he was going to hit me I wouldn't try to stop him. I'd give anything to feel something. I was numb from the events. Perhaps it would be hard enough to smack me out of this nightmare.

He pointed his finger at me, "When you graduate this year, I want you out. So you better start packing now, cause on that very day I want you out, and I don't give a shit where you go." I didn't say anything to him. I guess at this moment a child would freak out and plead with their parent not to do such a thing but I just nodded. Like it was expected. Like he was a fulfilling what I've always known he would say. It didn't surprise me that he wanted me out. With mom out of the picture there was no longer anything connecting us. As I said before, he and I never had a relationship. But I always pictured our parting a little differently. Preferably with a hand shake and a professional goodbye with a "nice doing business with you."

He turned and stalked to the door. "What about college?" I yelled after him. He laughed at this.

"Go ask the slut. She's the only one that ever cared anyways." He quickly shut the door behind himself. My eyes widened a little. That was the deal. We were to part on my way to college. I could take him kicking me out, yelling at me, calling me harsh names, but no college? That was my life. Without it, there was no having a life.

Over the next few days I tried to hint at the fact that I needed money for college if he wanted me out and the fact that he promised to get me into college. However it was hard to talk to a drunk policeman. He came home every night drenched and reeking of alcohol. He would go straight from the door to the couch or to his room without even a glance in my direction. Like I didn't even live there anymore. I tried to sit down with him on the couch once to take about college. Big mistake. The second I mentioned money for college he stood up and turned towards the stairs. When I yelled he couldn't keep ignoring me he turned around and slapped me so hard I fell and hit the small center table on my way down.

He held no remorse as he looked at me holding my hand to my stinging cheek while my eyes began to water. He didn't say anything as he turned and stalked up the stairs shutting his door.

We didn't speak anymore.

I knew I wouldn't get a penny from Charlie.

And mom? Well, she wasn't taking any of my calls or emails. My faith in her was cracking. I never thought she would abandon me so easily. She just up and walked out the door. Like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. I had contemplated her leaving Charlie, maybe, but never me. At the very least she would take me with her.

On the day of my graduation my mom did return one of my calls to congratulate me. How ironic. That was an awkward phone call. I told her that I was getting kicked out the house since I was now of legal age to be on my own. I had hoped she would be in terrible shock and offer to take me in. But she didn't. She just expressed her sympathy for me.

Any faith I had in her was gone. She did however promise to send me to college. I guess that was a plus. But she didn't want to see me, or draw out the conversations between us more than she had to.

It hurt.

It hurt more than anything I had ever experienced. I thought maybe this was what heartbreak must feel like when others talked about being dumped. I guess I could sort of understand them now. Although I also felt mine was much worse. Mine was deeper. She had dug a hole right through me.

I guess she really was cheating on Charlie since she occasionally took the time to tell me about her new fiancé, Phil Dwyer who was supposedly a good baseball coach. I found it nauseating to listen to. I knew Charlie wasn't a good father maybe not even the best husband, but he did love her more than anything. Even I knew that. Couldn't she see that? She ripped his heart out, which in turn ripped our family apart. It was holding together pretty well, but when she cheated Charlie lost his mind.

With my mother's help, I went to Washington Community College and got my General studies done and an AA in health science. My goal was to be an echo cardiologist. Through my college years my mom only answered a few of my phone calls and emails. They mostly had to do with paying for my classes, books, and supplies which got pretty expensive. I tried telling her about my college life, but she would always pretend she was busy to make a quick getaway.

My hatred only grew towards her.

The only respect I held for her now, was the fact that she was putting me though college. But sometimes I think even _she_ didn't care about my schooling. Every once in a while I would get hints of her irritation about the prices of my schooling. I helped out as much as I could, but it was hard to support myself financially and then also try to study and pay for classes. She complained that I was taking classes I didn't need. She complained that I was a needy child. She tried to tell me that her schooling never coasted as much as mine did.

I had to listen to her cruel rants because I needed her help. I couldn't afford to let her go as my supporter. Without her I would never be able to stay in college.

She never asked me how I was getting along since being kicked out of Charlie's home. She never offered money to help out with anything besides school. In fact it was a sin to ask her for help with anything beyond school. A few times I had to scrape by with my savings just to pay my rent. It was not even including food or other necessities needed.

I stayed in a small cheap apartment that I paid for, sometimes, with my entire pay check while working at a General Drug Store. I could barely keep gas in my car, so on many occasions I tried to walk, or take the bus. As for food? Well there was rarely anything besides boxes of cup of noodles and 58 cent top ramen. I had the basics, of milk, water, toilet paper, bread, and eggs, but I couldn't afford any types of meats or expensive chickens.

That was one thing I missed most of all in living at Charlie's. I didn't even call it home anymore, I called it Charlie's. It was never my home. But the food was good. I could cook when there was something to cook.

In the beginning, I guess because she was feeling like a good mother, Rene would pay for my schooling and then send me some extra money for love. Now it was hard to get the basics out of her just to pay for my classes. My schooling to her was more of a hassle as opposed to something a loving parent would do for their child.

It turned from "how much do you need honey," to "how much it is now? And, are you sure you need all those books?"

She answered less of my calls and emails. It was like she was cutting me out of her life completely but very slowly just to make it more painful. Like we never had a relationship. Like she never had a daughter. Dare I say she was becoming another Charlie?

I was thankful she put me through my General studies, but what I really needed was money for a university. I was never so nervous to talk to her about anything before, but I knew this would be hard. In fact I prepared myself for her rejection. She was now a different person. Changed. I didn't know what to expect from her.

Sad enough, she actually never answered or returned any of my calls when I graduated with my General Ed and AA in health science. The emails stopped. The money stopped. I felt like a bacterium that had be slowly cut off. Quickly by Charlie and slowly by her.

Hers hurt the most.

I tried not to despair. I figured I would try to save up for the university. A lot of good that did. Why is it when someone tries to save up for something, bills suddenly pile in? I started getting bills that I couldn't pay for. Like my registration on my car, my insurance, my medical plan, utilities. In fact one time my car broke down and I couldn't afford to pay to have it fixed. I ended up selling it for a low price to a man who insisted it was a rare find.

But he was a jerk.

I tried to get him to pay me more than seven hundred, but he took one look at me and my desperate situation and refused. He refused to up the price knowing I would have to settle for any little money I could get. I needed money. I would collet cans and pick pennies up off the ground when I had time. My whole life was caving in on me. I left pleading messages on Rene's phone, but she never returned any of them. I had to shut off my computer for electricity purposes and my phone soon followed since I couldn't pay for it.

I didn't bother writing Rene since I didn't know where she lived, and there was also no guarantee that she would even care to return it. A waste of paper and time.

In a short time, I lost the cheap apartment. I got fired from the only little source of money I had for not keeping up store appearances and arriving in a timely manner. It was hard in the snow without a car. I lost my dignity. I stood outside stores and asked for money. I thought people might think I was some kind of free loader so I changed my plea to food. I got a few sympathy meals but for the most part people started to recognize me and then they stopped giving in, thinking I was again some kind of free loader.

And worst of all at the end of the day when I left the store where I stood and begged for necessities, I realized I had nowhere to go. There was no home. There was not even a cheap apartment. There was only snow. I had nothing. And that's when I decided to make a change.

A change for the better. I was angry with life. I was angry that this was the deal I was dealt. It was time for me to do something about it. For the longest time I always gave into others and let them take advantage of me. I trusted others too easily. I wore my heart out on my sleeves. It was time for me to put my heart away and for once take what I needed from others. Everything had been taken away from me. It was my turn to steal.

4.0 student to high class thief. If people thought that they could just take from me and leave me with nothing I would show them a different side to Isabella Swan. It was my turn. And now I was going to take what I needed.

It started with small things since I was never comfortable with the idea of taking things that weren't mine. It took a while for me not to care about stealing from others. Something so morally wrong should not be done with ease. But soon I got the feel of it, I just simply didn't think too much into it. I didn't give it time to reach my heart.

I started to use my assets, my looks, things I didn't need to pay for, but other people sure would.

One day I saw a man who looked rich, but low in self-esteem. I offered to help him with his groceries and after taking one look at my body, he agreed to the help. I knew I wasn't ugly and I also knew I looked pretty innocent. These are the things that I would use to better myself at the expense of others.

He didn't notice I stole his deli meat and hid it in the big coat I was wearing. He gave me his number and address offering to take me to dinner sometime. I said maybe, to keep the playful banter up, but I really meant no. All I wanted was to tour his home for things to steal. Which I did. He was surprised to see me outside his home one day when he came home from work. I really didn't' have much to do during the day since I was beyond broke. He let me inside and we talked about stupid things.

Like I used to do with my mother. Sentiments are a waste of time.

He talked about the weather, colleges, work. I used these opportunities to critique my lying techniques. Maintaining complete eye contact when I told him I was here on a business trip as an editor. Or when I told him that his glasses turned me on and I hopped we could spend more time together, but my work required a lot of my time.

I ended up stealing one of his Rolex watches, a small crystal candy dish and some bread. I sold what I could and saved the money for finer clothes. It would help me to catch my next victim. If I wanted this line of work to happen then I had to at least keep up my appearance. After all that's how I lost my last job. I had to play the part.

It wasn't long before I started stealing everything. It was addicting, and I only got better. From the stuff in people's trash cans to the stuff in their homes. One time I actually managed to steal some high class pearls from some weirdo's wife, who wasn't home yet. 'Wink.' My pray were often men with low self-esteem or who were in sever need for a female's company.

Don't get me wrong though. I never did anything physical. No. I hightailed it out of there before anything like that could happen. I just played in their illusions until I got my hands on something valuable to sell.

I was amazed at how easily I held the victims in the palm of my hands. I was astonished at how a simple look could get a man to render his soul to me. It was this power that made me into a different Isabella Swan. Heartless. Demanding of my needs. I had learned how to control a man's feelings with a simple touch.

The only problem with my new job was that this was a small town and I was running out of pray. It was only a matter of time till my game was up. There was really no place to hide. Most of my jobs where low key. If Charlie ever found out, I'm sure he would find much joy in putting me away in a cell. I needed a bigger territory. Which meant I needed to make big steals to get out. I needed diamonds not pearls.

But who in this town had diamonds? Who in this town had an extreme amount of money? I mean this was a small town. This isn't where the rich necessarily flock to.

One afternoon, I saw a devastatingly handsome man walk out of a local French bakery holding a bag of goodies. I could tell he wasn't from around here. No one shopped at that bakery. Only those with large pockets would pay 15.95 for a pastry. Another clue was that he had sunglasses hanging on the front of his shirt. Who in Forks has sunglasses? The sun is never out here. Not really. Which also meant, he was not from around here. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a long sleeved black polo shirt that was hiked up to his elbows. It was not that cold today, just a little rainy. He looked breathtaking.

His hair was messy and yet not messy. But what really caught my eye was the car he got into. A bright red mustang with black stripes on the side.. He was most certainly not from around here. No one up here drove mustangs. Maybe a very small few drove nice cars, but nothing like what he had. It was mostly Hondas, Toyotas, SUVs and the occasional BMWs.

He was perfect. A perfect pray.

I peeked further around the corner of the ally I was in to get an even better look at him. He seemed to catch my movement and glanced over in my direction. Our eyes met.

My breath caught in my throat. Wow. Piercing green orbs. His plush pink lips smiled at me creating a small dimple in his white cheeks. The smile only lasted for a moment as he reached in his pants pocket for his keys.

I heard the car's tumblers unlock as he opened one of the doors and slid in. Two-seater, with black interior. Nice. He shut the door and started the engine with a showy rumble. It gained the attention of others in the parking lot as well.

There was no way this guy was from around this small town. I would have noticed him.

The windows were tinted so my view of him was now limited. I expected him to drive off, but he just sat there with his car running. I wondered what he was doing and if I should make a move to his car. Maybe he would take me home?

Did he even notice me? Most men did. But he seemed to only glance at me and then quickly away. When our eyes met though, he did smile. A breathtaking smile. I had actually never seen anyone like him before.

I told myself to stop ogling over him, to put my heart away. He was just a man. And men break hearts. People break hearts.

I looked down at my attire. I wore a pair of dark black jeans and a tight red shirt that showed off my cleavage. My hair was down and it curled around my shoulders. I was attractive today. Every other man that passed by me took three glances behind their wife's back.

So why didn't he even glance twice at me?

Why didn't he say anything? If he had lingered outside his car for a while I would have gone up to him, but he cut off all contact and made it hard for me to approach him in his tinted expensive car.

I heard him put his foot to the gas and press it a few times letting it make loud and exaggerated growls. I snorted at this. It was impressive but all I really wanted was his wallet. He then rolled his window down, his gaze on me. I was shocked again at his beauty. I was shocked he made it obvious that he was looking at me. Surly he could have looked at me with his windows rolled up. But he was making it noticeable that he was indeed taking a second look in my direction.

It felt good to know that even over this beautiful creature, I still had control. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned my body to the side of the wall in a sensual way. His eyes roamed over my body and then met my eyes again with a fetching smirk. He motioned me over to the car.

My heat skipped. He was actually calling me over. So he is like every other man. Helpless and in need of attention. I knew he couldn't resist. I stayed in my position for a minute making him think I was contemplating his offer; hopefully making him want me all the more. He would not want to let me go so easily.

It was just to secure my night with him.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked with a sway in my hips to him. He seemed to notice this as he bent his neck back a little and smiled an amused smirk. I had him where I wanted him, right in my hand. All I needed to do was say the right thing and then I'd be set.

"What can I do for you?" I asked in my best sexy voice. Maybe I laid it on a bit thick because even I scrunched my face in question.

"I wanted to give you something," the man chuckled out as he reached over into his passenger's seat where his hot pastries were sitting. He took out an individually bagged hot pastry and handed it to me. I looked down at it and then back at him and then at it again. "It won't bite," he said truly amused.

_Forget the biting! What the hell is this? A pastry? Seriously? I just offered myself to him and he hands me a pastry?_I slowly reached out and took the pastry, feeling completely at a loss for words. He smiled again at me as he licked his pink lips.

"I missed my first opportunity." Now I was really confused. I had never seen this man in my life. Was he on crake? I had no idea what to say, but I figured it was my turn to talk. At least to say something.

"Um, thanks. It looks good." Wow, that was the best I could do? Those words would be any woman's downfall. This was indeed one of the worst performances of my life.

The man chuckled again, a gorgeous sound. "It is, I assure you. It's fresh."

I shook my head again in confusion. I must've looked like an idiot. Maybe this was my off night. Hell of night to be off my game. I had a goldmine sitting in front of me and I was blowing it by the second.

"Um, excuse me, how do you know me?"

"I don't. But I remember you."

_What does that mean! _

I glared at him for a moment wondering if he was taking me a fool, or if he honestly believed the nonsense that just came from his mouth. He raised a brow to my angered face in a curious fashion. Why would my anger interest him? And why did he look at me like I was something to be studied under a microscope? It irritated me.

As if _I_ was the one with the problem. He just turned down the obvious advances of a young girl in order to give her a pastry. _He_ had problems.

He decided to end the silence with a smile, "I saw you on the corner asking for food not so long ago. I missed my opportunity." I blushed deeply.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. A little embarrassed that I asked how he knew me. I wish I hadn't. I don't know why I felt ashamed in front of him. I knew lots of people saw me begging, but the thought of him seeing me in such a situation made me feel slightly humiliated. I was glad he didn't laugh again at the redness of my face even though I knew it was obvious. I could feel it.

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said apologetically. I quickly shielded any emotion from my face and straightened up in stature.

"You didn't. I was begging for food, you think I care who saw?" I tried to sound uncaring and I hoped I was the only one not buying it.

"I suppose not," he said slowly as if contemplating my words. When he looked over me again with his pools of green I saw what looked like concern flash in them. This irritated me. I hated the fact that he thought he could sit there and judge me. Feel sorry for me. Tell me what I was feeling. He didn't know me. He didn't know anything about me.

Besides I was the one who was supposed to be in control, not him. Truth be told, I hated situations I couldn't control. And so far, he was turning out to be just that.

I scowled at him again as I shoved the pastry in his face. This seem to take him by surprise as he backed away to quickly avoid face contact with the hot dessert.

"You can have this back. I don't want it." He looked hurt for a moment but covered it up with a smirk. Is that all he did, was smirk and smile? He didn't reach out to take the pastry from me, even though it was right in his face. H just shook his head.

"It's yours to do what you like with. Although I wish you'd reconsider and enjoy it, I think you would like it." I almost threw it on the ground in my frustration, just to show him how opposed I was, but something in his eyes stopped me. It made me pull the pastry back into myself. His eyes held mine for what seemed like a long while. Maybe it was my pounding heart that made the time go by so slow.

I studied his features. His green eyes, his pale face, his plumb lips that were a nice pink in the cold. Bitable. I watched as they curved up into another one of his dashing smirks, throwing me from my trance. In awkwardness I blushed again, turned and walked away still clutching the warm pastry to my pounding chest.

"I truly am sorry if I offended you," he said again from behind me. I rolled my eyes. He acted as if he cared. But that's what confused me about him. Men only said those things to get me to go home with them. But he wasn't taking me home. So why was he saying such things to me?

I didn't turn as I spoke nor did I stop my pace, "I already told you didn't."

"If you say so," I heard him say before he rolled up his window and dove off. I turned to watch his car disappear.

He was dangerous. The last thing I needed was to get involved with feelings. But he did awaken something in me I'd never felt before. Shame, want, the need to be cared for.

I shook my head violently. That was the old Bella. The old Bella was helpless. The new Bella can take care of herself. She doesn't need anyone else. Especially sympathy.

But when I looked down at the hot pastry I couldn't help the warm feeling that welled up in my body.

"Well maybe just this once," I said to myself.

I opened the pastry and took a bite. It was the best thing I'd tasted in my entire life.

So this is a new story that I had in my head and wanted to get out. I will get to my other stories as well in time. Does anyone want to volunteer to be a betta? I would like to have one. Never had one before. Please Review I would like to know what yall think.


	2. Chapter 2: Leap of Faith

Today was another rainy, gloomy day of prowling around for an easy prey. I lingered in a dark alley as I watched all sorts of people pass by. Some were too rushed, some too geeky, others were with their wives or girlfriends. I have to admit that it got kind of tiring after a while. The people in Forks weren't exactly top models, not that I was looking for a model I really only cared about their wallets, but still looks always helped to sweeten the time I would have to spend with them.

Like that man from the pastry shop. I never did get his name. Perhaps I would see him today. He would be a fantastic catch, if only I could put up with his cocky demeanor. He, no doubt, was one of those people who grew up with the world at their feet and everything handed to them on a silver platter. His parents probably loved him so much they decided to send him to college to get a good education and therefore have a promising career.

Unlike mine. I don't even think my parents would care if my body was discovered half beaten and left for dead on the 12 o'clock news. My mother had clearly turned her back on me and my father never showed me anything but his backside.

'Oh I'm on my way to a promising career too, high class prostitution'. I added in the 'high class' part because I wasn't quite ready to come to terms with my future. For some reason putting the 'high class' in front of prostitution didn't make it sound as bad. But it was true, I had become somewhat of a hooker slash thief. To put a feather in my cap though, I hadn't actually lived up to what prostitution entailed yet. I've never had to go that far to get what I wanted yet. I hoped to keep it that way.

"Would you like some pointers?" I jolted and whirled around at the sound of a voice behind me, my heart thumping hard. A confident girl stood before me with a light smile. She was leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked me up and down like a specimen.

"Excuse me?" I said not knowing what else to say to the strange girl. I didn't want to be too rude by saying, 'holy shit balls you scared the crap out of me,' or 'who the heck are you and what do you mean by pointers?'

She shook her head in disappointment, "you most definitely need my help." Wait, what? Did I miss something? Who was this girl?

"I'm sorry," I said slightly irritated, "have we met?"

She smiled at me again and shook her head, "no, but I've been watching you for a while now."

"You've been watching me?" I said with suspicion.

She held up her hand in defense, "Take it easy," she said laughing a little, "not like that. I mean I've noticed that you're new to this lifestyle and maybe you could use my help. I am, after all, a natural." I gave her an even more confused look.

"What lifestyle?"

"High class companionship."

"Companionship?" She nodded.

"I don't use words like prostitution, they are very different from each other. You see, I've been doing this for a long time now, and you could say that I've picked up a lot of pointers and tips along the way. Pointers and tips I'm willing to share with you in exchange for your services."

Services? What did that entail?

"My services?" I questioned. "Are you part of some mob or something?"

She snorted, "Far from it. I'm simply good at what I do, and that is finding people to give me what I need in exchange for companionship. It is a simple thing that is greatly needed by most men." I wanted to brush her off, tell her to get lost, but she seemed so genuine. I wanted to feel her words out a little bit more before I actually told her to beat it.

"And what services would you need from me?"

"Let me train you in the art of seduction, how to woo a man into giving you anything you desire, in exchange for half the profits you not only can, but will make."

"Half my profits? That's not much incentive for me."

"Believe me, half your profits will be quite small for what you will be making. And rest -assure they will be a great deal more than what you're making now."

I snorted at this, call me stubborn, but I didn't trust her all that much. I mean I didn't' even know this random girl. "I'm doing just fine. I don't need your help. I don't even know you. Besides, you say you've been doing this for a while; well I've only been doing this for a short time and already men have fallen victim to me. With more time I'm sure I'll be just as good, if not better than you." Hmm, maybe that was a little harsh.

She moved from her position on the wall and approached me with a look of distaste, "You may not know me, but you do need me. You steal jewelry, watches, food, but you don't steal what's important. You steal pitiful things. And your men may have fallen victim to you, but you don't control them. Own them."

"How do you know?"

Her glossy red stained lips curved up, "I've been watching you. You're good, but you're not great. I could make you exceptional. I steal hearts. And, when my men give in to me, I control every move they make. I can ask for anything and they will give it to me. I can teach you how to do that. You've been making what I call chump change, when you could be making far greater sums."

"If you're so great, why are you still on the streets? Surely you can't be making that much." Yeah, I still didn't trust her.

"I have a place of residence. I could use the extra profits from you though." Oh, now it all made sense. She needed me to make her rent. How predictable. She probably lived in some half abandoned hole in the wall. If she made so much money, why did she need me to help pay her rent? Why was she willing to give me all this supposedly great training? It just didn't fit.

"So you need me to make your rent, is that it?"

She shook her head again with a sigh, "Here is your first lesson: don't assume things are what they seem to be to you. It's better to ask questions to get the answers you seek."

Was she deaf? "That was a question," I stated bluntly.

"On top of your assumption."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, do you need my profits to make your rent?"

"You mean to ask, what will your profits be going towards." Was she honestly bred for irritation? Avoiding every question like Yoda.

"No, I meant what I said. Stop beating around the question. You know what I want to know. Why do you need me?"

She curled her fingers and started inspecting them as if to look for any defect in the shiny red paint that was smoothed on them. "You're assuming again. Did I say I needed your help? Did I say I needed you?"

Of course she did. I mean, I thought she did. Didn't she?

"You said you needed my extra profits."

"No, I said I could use them. 'Could' being the key word in that sentence, and furthermore, I never specified what they would be used for. You just assumed it would be used for rent." This was stupid. I was supposed to submit myself to her so-called training, if I could even call it that, and it only seem to annoy the crap out of me, and for half my profits? Profits that I didn't even know what they went to?

And must I say it again? I didn't know the girl.

I had been doing just fine on my own before she showed up with her know it all wisdom. To me she seemed more like a nutcase on the loose. I wondered if I should call the mental asylum and let them know that I found the runaway maniac. Maybe there would be a nice reward.

"Perhaps introductions first," she said with a warm smile. "my name is Rosalie Hale. May I ask your name?"

"My name?" I said stupidly wondering if I should give her my real name.

"Your name," she said giggling a little, "you do have one right? Or is that something else I need to provide you with?"

"Isabella," I responded quickly. I couldn't think of a name that wouldn't be so fake it was obvious. I've never been one for the imagination or last minute quick decisions. Or should I say last minute lies.

"Isabella," she said wistfully. "Isabella." She tapped her chin with her pale painted finger, "It's a beautiful name, but perhaps something shorter for your clients."

"I go by Bella most of the time." Oh no, I'm giving into the training. Without even thinking about it. Her eyes lit up as she smiled at me with an excited grin.

"That's perfect. Bella. I like that. Simple, but beautiful. You may not know it, but your name is one of the first attacks on a man's heart. As well as other things of course. Like your attire."

She looked me over with a deep sigh and shook her head, "Yes, we'll need to work on that." I too looked down at my clothing, but couldn't help the feelings of confusion.

"Why does it matter what I wear? I mean, I know I should wear nice clothes, but," I gestured to my clothing, "I would think this would suffice. I mean, who cares what a whore wears?"

Rosalie's eyes instantly took on shock as she looked at me in disbelief. "Never refer to yourself as a whore. Never. We are not slaves, servants, or whores. We are companions. You should learn that the two are very different from each other. And yes, your attire matters. You must be able to show your clients your value without having to say a single a word. If you agree to be my trainee I promise you will come to know and understand these simple things. I'm offering you a better life than the one you live now."

How could I be sure that what she was offering was real? Or even better for that matter? She seemed honest, but how could I know? For all I knew she could be involved in some scam for stupid naïve girls. Like me.

Girls who didn't have anything, anyone and would not be missed.

I looked down my clothing and had to take a moment to think. Before this moment of opportunity, I had been running away from embracing such a lifestyle. I played with the words and ideas of it, but had never considered them all too seriously until this moment. Was I ready to take a dive into the unknown? Was I ready to plunge into what most would consider a shameful life? Or was there more to it than shame? Rosalie made it sound like wonders of the world. Like it was nothing to truly be ashamed of.

Beyond the alley, I looked out into the gloomy greyness as a light blanket of rain started to fall. I had to admit that Rosalie was right about one thing: my lifestyle right now wasn't worth the chump change I was making. If I was going to do this, I needed bigger fish, bigger money. Personally I didn't know how to accomplish such a task. But I knew she did, that much was true.

"Take a chance Bella," she said interrupting my pondering and unsure thoughts, "what is there to lose?" I wish I had a response. I wish I had something to lose, but that was the sad part of my life. Everything I had was already lost. Everything I wanted had been snatched from my grasp and thrown far out of reach. She was right. What else was there for me to lose?

_So take the plunge Bella._

"Ok," I said turning to her, "I'll do it."

**Over a span of 3 weeks:**

I can't believe that I agreed to be trained as a companion for rich men. I was now more or less ready to become a sugar daddy's companion. Short-term of course.

I really didn't like the sound of that; personally I was never one to take advantage or leech off of other people for my wants or even needs. I preferred to be independent and self-reliant. I suppose most girls would jump at the opportunity of being spoiled and pampered by a wealthy man, but I just found it kind of repulsive.

Rose swore that once I started this line of work, it would be impossible for me to stop. However, I swore that after a few good jobs, and having enough money to get out of this place that I would undoubtedly stop. It would be hard for me as a person to accept the constant compliments and pampering of some rich gentleman. But that was just it.

In this line of work, I would have to accept his compliments. I would have to accept his pampering. It was one of the many rules that Rose made clear to me. Yes, there was a plethora of rules to remember and abide by; all of which made me equally uncomfortable.

However, Rose made it clear that there were five rules in particular that were most important.

#1: "Don't forget to smile or fail to remember how attractive you are. The goal is to intrigue your male customer. Every imperfection is part of your perfection."

Rule #2: "Accept all gifts given as welcomed and with a smile. By virtue of them being wealthy, they have no problem in providing expensive gifts. In fact, they seek to do so." I have to admit this rule bothered me the most. I hated taking things for free. It just wasn't me. True, I did steal from easy men that found me attractive, but I still wasn't comfortable with it. I did prefer to work if I could. The thought of having to accept a man's constant spoiling without giving really anything in return bothered me. Well I guess they did get me as a companion, but it still didn't seem like enough. However, Rose pointed out, if I wasn't willing to accept them, I would really be defeating the whole definition and purpose of being a sugar baby companion.

Rule #3: "Keep your emotions in check." Part of me being a companion is to provide my customer with a drama-free, simple and fun experience. One of the main reasons sugar daddies seek companions is to help them take away their own stress of the day not add to it. Under no circumstances am I to become emotionally dependent upon my customers. After all it is a short-term relationship. This rule also still stands even if he should slip up and drop the "L" word bomb after one too many drinks, or he is just irresistibly good looking.

Rule #4: "Be careful about being too honest. Be a good judge about how honest you are with your customers." On the one hand, honesty can be good for return customers to know what they're paying for, but on the other hand it can scare away unconfident men. Be a good judge. Also, be careful not to provide too much information to prying customers. If they are interested, they will return for more. Which is the ultimate goal.

And rule #5: "Remember you ultimately control what happens with your body. Don't be afraid to say no, if it goes too far. However, take into consideration that you might lose your customer should you embarrass him in front of friends, business colleges', or other important guests."

These rules are to be followed and upheld at all times. Eventually I accepted them, but it took a long while for me to feel comfortable with the thought of actually doing them. I've yet to have a first customer, most of the time I simply watched and observed Rose. It wasn't like I couldn't do it, I was told over and over that I most certainly had the looks, but mentally it just wasn't me. Rose assured me that I wouldn't regret it, but I already knew I would.

It turned out that Rose had a very nice home. It wasn't at all like some crappy apartment that was half deteriorated and smelled of shame. It was neat, organized and had a welcoming atmosphere to it. It was nothing of what I expected a glorified prostitute to have. It surprised the living hell out of me. With five bedrooms, custom cherry cabinets, granite countertops, and glossy hardwood flooring throughout the main level, no one would guess that our type would live in such a place. Even my own bedroom was spacious; open and much to my liking, simple.

I was surprised I was even given my own room. It was agreed that it would be free of charge, until I started making good profits. Over the span of the three weeks of training, I was able to live in my new peaceful home while quickly learning the rules of my new occupation.

I was also able to acquire some help with my new wardrobe from Rose's good friend Alice, who was also in the line of business and lived with us. She was a witty happy little thing, who was in love with fashion. I told her many times that she should go into the fashion industry, but she was just as happy to use her skills to capture the hearts of wealthy men. She was very pretty, and full of confidence. With her short black hair, her dark capturing eyes and perfect form, she was everything I wasn't. At least in my opinion.

From the moment we met, she treated me like I was her new project. She took pride in educating me on the different outfits that brought out my skin tone and exaggerated my non-existent chest. I mean, I had one, but it wasn't anything like Rose's or even Alice's. They were perfect and they were much more graceful than me. Especially when it came to heels. While they glided and sauntered around like princesses I stumbled behind them too busy doing random gravity checks with the ground.

Heels were my ultimate downfall, literally. In my opinion, heels were evil. There was nothing good about them. They hurt my feet, made me even more clumsy than I already was, which was a hard thing to accomplish, and most of all it made it very difficult to go anywhere in a fast pace. They were overall just terrible.

The only reason I learned to stay up straight in them was because Rose made me wear them the entire time it took me to clean the house. Since I wasn't currently employed, my job and contribution to our team was to keep the house in clean working condition. Which wasn't a bad deal. It certainly beat living on the streets, and stealing people's nick-knacks for money.

Rose was a kind soul, but strict at the same time about my learning the rules of companionship. Which is why it was so nice to have Alice around, she was such a nice addition. She was kind as well, but very easy going, accepting, and most of all she understood my limitations a lot better than Rose. A lot better than most people actually. She just seem to get me. She too would monitor my sessions and make sure Rose wasn't too hard on me, or she would ask me if I felt comfortable about what I was learning. I was grateful for her kind imputes and patience with me.

The only thing left to do was make a profile on the internet. Which I was not looking forward to. I couldn't sell myself in person, what made them think I could do it over the internet?

Today was the day I would make my profile. When I pulled up the website, I silently wanted to vomit when I saw the sparkling pink letters of the website that read Sugar-Sugar. This was not me at all. _Just suck it up Bella and do it. You need this job._

The site lit up with big bold pink letters that said 'Welcome to Sugar-Sugar. Please select what you are applying for' I moved the mouse to Sugary Companion. _I want to die._ I clicked it and sighed as another page of glitter appeared, 'Congratulations, you are one step closer to finding a sugar daddy.' _And one step closer to shooting myself_. I looked at the strew of questions that appeared on the screen. I felt like I was stripping in front of the world. I was literally just throwing everything about myself out there for anyone to see. After filling in my name, I moved onto the questions.

1. Please describe some of your qualities that you feel a sugar daddy would appreciate. 

I heaved a sigh as I tried to think of qualities that would increase my chances of actually getting someone to apply to my page, but as I said before, I couldn't sell myself very well.

I heard soft footsteps and the jingling of expensive jewelry. I knew it was the fashion queen approaching. And sure enough, in burst a happy little Alice. "Hey Bella," Alice said leaning over my shoulder looking at the screen, "you still haven't filled that out yet? Rose is going to kill you."

"I'm filling it out now," I replied in an irritated tone.

"Better fill it out quick before she comes home. If she sees you haven't done it she'll probably do it for you. And believe me, you don't want her to fill out your profile." No I didn't. It was personal. I didn't want Rose putting things on there that just weren't me. I wanted to be a little honest. "But these questions, Alice, are ridiculous. I mean how am I supposed to know what a sugar daddy wants? They're all different right?"

Alice laughed a little as she skipped over to my closet and opened the doors, "Well, maybe in personality a little, but not in their wants. They're pretty much the same when it comes to their desires."

"Yeah, but what about me? What qualities can I offer?"

"Just put some good qualities about yourself," Alice said as she pulled out a few clothing items. "Like, flirty or adaptable or," she tipped her head up and rubbed her chin, "or daring," she said in an excited voice, "put that one on there."

"Alice, I want to maintain some shred of dignity."

"You asked for my help, and I'm giving it. Now just put it down." I sighed as I filled in the disgusting word. I also added adaptable and easy going. That was simple enough.

2. Is this your first time as a Sugar Companion? Yes or No. 

I clicked yes.

3. Age: I typed in 20.

4. Are you willing to offer overnight company?

I had to think about this one. Was I? I mean nothing funny right? Just company? _Really Bella? You think they're talking about sleep overs?_

"Hey Alice, what did you put on your profile for _overnight_ care?"

She was in the middle of inspecting some of the clothing she pulled from my closet and had laid on my bed when she looked up at me with a puzzled look. "Bella, do what you're comfortable with. You don't have to stay overnight. I put yes on mine, but then again I still always reserve the right to say yes or no involving my body. And so do you. Rule number five."

I rolled my eyes, as I looked back at the page and decided I would say yes for now. I mean she was right; I still had the right to choose who I would spend that night with.

"You should also know that not all overnight stays are physical, some are just for company." _So some really did just want sleep overs. _I nodded even though I had no intention of ever spending the night with anyone, if I could help it. He would have to be really worth it. And when I calculated the chances of that, it didn't seem too likely.

The next page blinked and sparkled in different colors of blue as it read, 'Congratulations! There are only a few more questions before you can begin your search for a Sugar Daddy.' I huffed in frustration. I didn't understand what the point of all the encouragement was for. It was like it was saying, 'Congratulations, you are one step closer to humiliating yourself professionally.'

5. Are you interested in a long-term or short term relationship? Or both?

I clicked short term.

6 Please fill in your physical appeal: _This will be fun. Not._

Eyes: Brown

Breast Size: (Optional) _Yeah not answering that!_

Hair color/type: Brown, straight

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115-125lbs

6: How about some other information that might better help your Sugar Daddy find you:

Location: Washington, Forks

Phone Number: (optional) _Nope, not answering that_

Email: (optional): ___Nope. I can use the website. I don't want to get some stalker with my information._

7. How about a little more about you: Tell your sugar daddy what you like: ie: Your hobbies:

_Really? Haven't I answered this already?_ I tried to think of something interesting to say, but really I was just ordinary. I liked the simple things in life. Nothing really extravagant. So I went with my gut and filled in the things that brought me simple pleasure: reading, school, music, and if I could, traveling.

8. Before you complete your profile, is there anything else special you offer or would like to tell your Sugar Daddy?"

I sat there for a moment to think. I couldn't think of anything else. There was enough information on my profile to fuel a stalker. So I just typed in: the cliché, 'Choose me, I won't disappoint.' Before I clicked next, there was a small section that offered a place for a photo with a 90% chance of increasing my chances of snagging a Sugar Daddy.

Ah yes, Rose already had me take a picture for this part of the application. I clicked the browse button that took me to my pictures on my computer. I looked at the one Rose took of me sunning in a red bikini around the pool that was outback. I almost clicked it, but hesitated when I saw the picture that Alice took of me. It wasn't for the website, or anything special, she just took a picture of me for the sake of her wanting to take of picture of something. I was sitting in the shade on the porch in a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top with my hair down reading a book. It showed a complexly different, innocent side to me. That was the real me. Not this Hoochi-mama sitting up half naked around the pool. I looked like a primped poodle.

I know Rose would not agree, but again, I followed my gut and clicked on the innocent one. That was me.

Fireworks went off on the site as it read: 'Congratulations, you are now a registered Sugar Companion.' _Great. Just great. Now, I can go die. Well at least Rose would get off my back now._

"Here," Alice said holding up a simple form fitting black dress of mine. I raised a brow.

"Yes, that's my dress." Alice shook her head at me.

"We're going out for drinks tonight. You, me and Rose." What? Drinks? No no no no no, I didn't like to do that. In fact, I hated it. "Don't shake your head at me, we're all going."

"Alice, you know I hate doing those things. And besides, I'm not old enough to drink."

"I know, that's why you're driving." Oh, that's even worse. Carting home two drunk skunks. Come on, can't I just sit at home and sulk about the heinous crime I just committed to my conscious? "Come on Bella, we haven't been out in a week." Wow, a whole week? That's a record for us. Not. It was nice having some down time without having to get dressed up.

"Alice we always go out."

"But tonight is special. I'm meeting someone, and as my friend I would like you to be there." She looked at me with those puffy puppy eyes. Ah, I hated when she used that look on me. It was virtually impossible to say anything besides yes to whatever she wanted. "Please Bella? For me?"

I sighed a heavy sigh as I minimized my profile on the computer, "Fine." She squealed as she rushed up and threw her arms around me. I smiled a little, it always paid off to make her happy.

"It's going to be so much fun tonight. And just think of it as hands on experience for when you meet your Sugar Daddy."

"Are you meeting a Sugar Daddy tonight?" I asked.

"No, he's not really a Sugar Daddy, but I do like him. We've been chatting for a while now. This is our first night face to face. Just treat it as experience Bella."

"Yeah right, that's if I get a Sugar Daddy. I wouldn't be surprised if my _inbox_ was still empty in a month." Alice laughed as she set the black dress in my lap.

"I bet you'll have emails before the night is over. Now if you excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." She skipped out of my room in a merry way. Sometimes I thought Alice had too much faith in me. I wasn't anything special. I would be surprised if I had one reply. I mean I didn't even use the "sexy" picture Rose recommended to me. I used a dull one instead. But that was me.

Alice's date didn't exactly turn out how she expected. Actually he turned out to be a total self-absorbed jerk. Alex Janson. If I had a nickel for every time his eyes drifted to her chest I'd be a rich millionaire.

And how sad is it that he didn't even pay for the drinks? I really felt bad for Alice. She was so excited about this date. She has said he was the first person to like her for who she really was. She even bought a new dress for the jerk. During the whole date, if you could even call **it that**, Alice struggled not to be rude to the guy by calling quits. But I could see, even from a distance, she wanted out.

He wasn't at all who he proclaimed himself to be. He spent a good deal of the time glancing and winking at me, which was repulsing. How on earth could he sit there and look at me when he had a gorgeous woman right in front of him? Besides, even if I was interested in him, which I wasn't, I wouldn't have anything to do with him still. Alice was my friend, and he was just shitting all over her with his lack of manners and ability to look even once in her eyes.

Rose, however, didn't have the problem of false politeness. Once she'd had enough of watching poor **Alice struggle** to get away from the creepy ass-hole, she stood and told me she was going to end it. She didn't have a problem with breaking the man's confidence with harsh words. We ended up leaving the restaurant.

Instead we decided to go to Club Fuzion which was, thankfully, nearby. Rose and I agreed to buy the drinks for Alice. We both felt bad for her. And, even though she smiled and said she had no hard feelings, I knew she was hurt on the inside.

So my night was spent watching my two friends dance like deranged freaks and drink until they didn't even have the motor controls to pick up another glass**. **And I'll just say, it was a long drive home. The car was full of laughing and off tune singing to corny pop songs on the radio. I wondered if I could drive with one hand so I could use my other to cover one of my poor ears.

But I was not that confident in my driving skills.

After dropping the two very drunk girls off at their rooms, I finally had a chance to have a little time to myself after a night of constant alcohol and dancing. The first order of business was to take a shower. I smelled of alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat. Not a good combination. I ended up washing myself three times. It seemed impossible to get the grim from the club off. With men coming up and rubbing my back, while others were much bolder in showing their affection. I ended up slapping a few, which didn't have the effect I wanted it to have. They only seemed to come back for more. Although they seemed kind at first, they were more like lingering farts than gentlemen.

And the worst part was that I couldn't use alcohol to drown the dull evening since I was the designated driver. Technically, I legally couldn't drink, but Rose knew the manager so no questions would've have been asked if I had decided to order a drink.

I pulled on a pair of soft blue sweats and slipped into a thin black tank. Then I took my towel and wrapped it around my hair to dry the ends before I settled down in my bed, when I noticed a flashing light on my laptop. My brows furrowed as I walked over to my computer and clicked on the bar on the bottom of my screen. Up popped the "Sugar Sugar" website that I had been on before I left, holding a plethora of messages that sparkled with mini throbbing hearts.

What is this? How could this many people reply in just a short time?

I had to hand it to Alice for being right about having emails before the night was over. I swear she could foretell the future or something. It's a good thing I didn't bet any money on it. But honestly, what kind of people replied?

I was beyond tired from the night's events, but out of sheer curiosity I clicked on one of the throbbing hearts which read:

**You've have**** received a love message from: Long Black Liquorish**,

That's disgusting.

"Hey baby, I would love to have a little white sugar like you on my arm. We'll mix **real nice** if you know what I mean."

_Yeah right. I don't think so._ I deleted it and then looked down at the rest of the messages. I reasoned, I was already at the computer, and it wouldn't hurt to look at a few more. Maybe something interesting would catch my eye. I doubted it, but still I clicked next.

**You have received a love message from: Ravisher:**

I laughed a little. _Really? __What kind of people__ came up with these names?_

"You sure do look like a sweet one. Mind if I test that theory out one of these nights? Or day? Whichever you prefer. Or maybe you want both... I don't mind. I pay generously."

Ugh, next.

**You have received a love message from: Simply Me**

"I'm the right one baby."

Next.

**You have received a love message from: Introductions**

"Seeking a passionate princess to pamper and spoil. Pay is negotiable."

_**Eww**__, he looks eighty. Yeah, I'm not and never will be your princess old man._

**You have received**** a love message from: Pet Me**

"Handsome, Classy, Gentleman is looking for someone just like you! Come sit on my leg. I got two. I already got one little sugar on my leg, so hurry up or your spot might be taken by another."

_I hope someone does. Twosomes? I don't think so. That was not my thing. Ever. Never._

I went through six more emails, or love messages, that were of the same content. I was beginning to think that I should just hit delete to all of them and start over in the morning. This was disgusting. And I really didn't want these thoughts before going to sleep. Or images. Some actually took it upon themselves to send me vivid pictures. Those were pretty scary. It's a good thing it had been a few hours since I last ate, otherwise all contents in my stomach would have been on my keyboard.

For the heck of it, with my eyes half open, I clicked on my next and last heartthrob. I did have more messages, but I was pretty much over it tonight. I was tired of reading all the cliché pickup lines. It really made me feel cheap. I mean come on, I pay generously? It made me kind of sick to my stomach to be part of this website. But Rose insisted I have an account.

**You have received a love message from: Explore Class**

"Rare.And a little unusual. Your picture most certainly stood out compared to all the other half-naked women that litter the site, which tells a man right off the bat what kind of woman they are. Your picture and profile, however, has caught my special attention. I'm a little nervous that you are crippled in some way and that is why you chose not to dress provocatively. After all, this is a Sugar Daddy website. Not that I mind though. I like your modest take to it. It was refreshing to find. I probably shouldn't criticize or critique you though, since I have yet to upload a picture of myself.

I prefer a little more privacy.

To be honest, Isabella, I am looking for a companion; hence, the site. Nothing long term necessarily, but I would enjoy the company of a gorgeous, young woman such as yourself. Feel free to browse my profile; it should give you some general information about me. If you feel comfortable enough I hope you reply back.

You should know, also, that price does not matter to me. I am more than willing to accommodate any wants or needs you may have. That is to say, you will want for nothing as long as our relationship lasts. That's not meant to be taken in any offensive way, Isabella.

I hope I did not bore you with my long comment. I know the typical response is only a few sexual words, but I feel those are only for the one-night standers. I'm looking for a little more than a one night lay.

Sincerely yours,

Explore Class."

_Good grief, you think he wrote enough?_ Although I had to admit, his message was certainly refreshing compared to all the junk I had been getting**. **Andhe was very honest, and mature. The other messages made me wonder if this site was full of a whole bunch of adolescent hormonal boys. His message rekindled my hopes for the male population.

I wondered what his profile held. I clicked on his User Id profile. The first section underlined with pink hearts:

**About me: **"I am a single business man seeking a respectful Sugar Companion. I have nice things and I tend to travel a lot. I enjoy the best of life luxuries and would like to share these joys with another. It is my desire to have a fine woman by my side to complete my image, and provide warm companionship to me. I am not necessarily looking for a long term relationship; but I would not mind one."

**Specifications: **Must be respectful. I do require that you are sophisticated and able to hold your own in conversation.

_Sophisticated_? Yeah right.

"I would prefer you be in shape, but healthy. I would also prefer a woman who is comfortable with touch. Being insecure and anxious about touching is a huge denial for any woman that may apply."

_Touching_? Well it depends on what he thinks touching all entails. Nothing funny. That's a huge denial for any man who applies to _my_ profile. I'm not feeling too good about this one. He seems to have a lot of stipulations. Weird stipulations. Like dump-you-at-the-restaurant weird because you didn't place your napkin on your lap.

He didn't give any information about his location. In fact, most of his information was considered private unless asked for it to be revealed. Interesting how he did that. All my information was posted out front. But I guess that was because I was the applier. I was the one in search of a Sugar Daddy.

_**Hmmm**_, to reply or to not reply.

I guess it couldn't hurt to.

I mean what's the worst that could happen?

I looked down at the bottom of the page that said: "message this user" and hesitantly clicked on it. This really wasn't me. I mean, I didn't respond to these types of messages. I guess it was my pride that felt wounded that I had stooped so low just for money.

I looked at the little blinking typing line, waiting for me to write something. I couldn't think of what to say to him. It had to be something witty, but respectful, flirty, but not too over the top.

To: Mr. Class

From: Isabella

Dear Mr. Class,

You failed to give me your name so I shall refer to you as Mr. Class. I did not think your comment was too long. It was nice to see something more than a one-liner. I am glad you found my picture so interesting and I was able to capture your special attention. You caught mine as well. It was refreshing to actually read something other than cheesy pick- up lines that were used in high school.

I should happily let you know I am not crippled in any way**,** but I am just as you presumed, very modest.

I did look up your profile**. And yes** it was very, very general information. I would have preferred more**. **And I did notice you didn't have a picture, but I understand it was for privacy reasons. I feel we are similar in the fact that we both like our privacy. I am also flattered by your kind comments to my appearance. I would love to know what you look like to return the kindness. That is, if you trust me.

I noticed you mentioned that you're not looking for anything long-term. We too are similar in this regard. Let's not complicate things more than we have to. As for your money, and my wants for nothing, I would say you would have to know my wants in order to be able to pay them. Forgive me if that was too frank. Do you think me too opinionated?

And what's with the "must be able to **be touched**" thing? Is that truly a deal-breaker? I mean nothing funny I hope.

Once again, forgive me, I'm just curious and think we both should be honest about what the companionship will include. We both have needs. I simply need more information from you, since your profile classified much information from public eyes.

Call it innocent curiosity. No offense is meant to be given.

Yours,

Isabella.

And send.

I think I did well. I didn't flirt too much, and wasn't dishonest. I was pretty much myself. In fact, I was probably too honest. Deep down, I really didn't expect a reply back. 'I don't think I'm his type**. And I** don't think he's my type.'

He'll probably move on once he's read it because it offended him. He seemed like the type of man who was very anal about everything, and my outspokenness would only irritate him. But on the other hand, I refused to pretend to be his little miss bimbo who was clueless and had noopinions on anything. A woman who only said things to please others.

Well, at least it was good practice.

I closed my laptop, walked sleepily over to my messy bed and collapsed on it. Normally I made it before getting in, but tonight I was too tired. I never invited sleep more than at this moment.

_**Author Note:**_

_**So this is my new Story… Again.. I know I've been Experimenting with all this different ideas I have for Bella and Edward. And this story is just another one of them. **_

_**A special thanks to my New Betta who helped me in the editing.**_

_**And a special thanks to ALL my reviewers. Thanks so much. Please review. I love them so much. **_

_**Also…. I did some rewriting of chapter 1, so maybe go back and read that. There is a little more information about Bella's life.. and I had come correcting to do. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

No copyright infringement intended. I acknowledge that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just like to play with it.

My nose twitched a little. Something like a feather was brushing against it. I heard a little giggle.

Alice.

Didn't she know what time it was in the morning? I refused to open my eyes; I wasn't ready to give sleep up just yet. I turned over to my other side and mashed my face into my pillow. Maybe she would take a hint.

Alice put her hands on my shoulder and shook me gently. "Beeeella," she sang in a cheerful tone. I guess not. I moaned into my pillow and swatted her hands away. Seriously, she needed to let me sleep.

Alice irritatingly huffed as she slumped off the bed. 'Finally,' I thought as I let my eyes drift to the back of my head for sleep, only to be jolted open in a panic as I felt Alice's body jump on the bed making me bounce up and down.

I jerked up into a sitting position angry beyond words. I didn't appreciate being woken up this way. I was already harboring a headache from lack of sleep. "Alice what are you doing," I said, my words slurring together. 'Seriously, I demand an explanation for this annoying behavior.'

"You got a message from that cite. I saw it blinking this morning when I came into check on you." Big deal. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Alice, it's too early. Can't you wait till later or something?"

"I've _been_ waiting. And Bella it's twelve in the afternoon." Whoa, what? Holly cow, it felt like seven. Alice got up and walked over to my curtain closed window and before I could beg her not to let the light in she yanked them apart. I squinted my eyes and turned away with my hand held up to my face. Really? Was that necessary?

"Alice," I huffed out.

"Bella, it's time for you to get up anyways. If you were on the job you could never sleep in this much at a client's home. You should accustom yourself to waking up early. Perhaps making breakfast, or getting his coffee."

"Yeah well I'm not on the job right now, I'm at home. And I need to make up for the sleep I lost last night while carting two drunken maniacs home because your date sucked." I caught my tongue too late. Oops. I didn't mean that.

I saw Alice's face sadden at my words and I felt a great pain in my chest as I shook my head at her. "I'm so sorry Alice. I didn't mean that. I really didn't mean that." I was stuttering to find the right words but I couldn't. All I felt was shame. "Alice," I started again, "Please, I'm so sorry. You know I would never hurt you. It just slipped out and I didn't mean for it to."

Alice looked down at the floor and for a moment I thought she might cry, which would just tare me apart. 'Please don't cry.' She looked back up at me and smiled softly. But not fully, as she always did. I had hurt her.

"It's ok Bella. You're right, it did suck." She laughed uneasily. "But that's what you have to do. You know some are good and some aren't. I was hoping for something more, but it wasn't the right time. Or guy."

I wanted to rewind time. I wanted to take back everything I said. I wanted to slap myself silly and duck-tape my mouth shut. What an idiot I was. Alice was my best friend, how could I let something so cruel slip?

I pulled back the covers, made my way over to her and flung my arms around her. "He's out there," I whispered. "That guy was a jerk, and he didn't deserve you." I truly meant these words. I wanted Alice to find someone special. She deserved someone special. Maybe she even deserved a better friend.

Alice shook me off playfully, "Dam right I deserve someone special. And when we walk together, he better hope he looks at least half as good as me." I laughed a little glad that some of the tension was leaving the room. "It's ok Bella, really. I know you didn't mean it." I shook my head again in response. "Now about that message."

For a moment I wasn't sure what she was referring to, but I watched as she walked back over to my bed, where she had brought my laptop, and plopped down. She patted the seat next her. I rolled my eyes. "Alice do we really have to do this now?" I mean I wanted to do it, but I wanted to do it alone. What if a certain someone had responded? What if that new message was his message? I would rather reply in private.

"I'm just curious. You're the one who thought you wouldn't receive any messages. Well I bet since yesterday you've gotten a lot of them. I just wanted to see some of them."

Yeah that was the problem. I wanted to see them too, but not with anyone watching and reading over my shoulder. Time for an excuse.

"It's just that," I said as I sauntered over to the bed and took a seat next to her, "I was kind of hoping for a little time alone this morning. I mean I'm not feeling too well, I think it's my period." Typical girl problem.

I watched with surprise as a slow smile spread across her face, her eyes looking suspiciously at me. "Are you expecting a certain message, Bella, from a certain someone?"

What? My brow furrowed. How-what-, how did she know that? "No," I said unconvincingly, "what would make you think that? Honestly Alice, I really do have cramps."

Alice laughed a little, "honestly Bella, you just had your period two weeks ago. And besides all else, you're just a really bad liar." She got this really devious smile on his lips as she looked at the laptop and then back at me. "Who is it? You must've replied last night."

This was a major intrusion of privacy. "There is no one Alice. And I did go through some of my messages last night but, no one in particular stuck out." Not really. I mean I wasn't even sure if he would respond.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I looked though some of the messages. I mean, since you're not expecting anyone in particular." Seriously?

"Alice, get out of my room!" I shouted as I tried to snatch the laptop out of her hands, but she was too quick. She yanked back and she held it at bay.

"What's his name? What does he do? How old is he?" I scrambled over her to get the laptop but she was holding me away with her arm.

"I don't know his name," I said in frustration. She laughed as I realized I had given more information than I wanted and had just freely admitted that there was indeed a replier. I fought even harder to get the computer but she closed it and ran to the other side of the room. Honestly? This was childish. Although that didn't stop me from getting up and chasing her.

"What is going on?" I heard a stern voice interrupt mine and Alice's hair pulling argument. Rose was leaning against the door frame holding a mug of coffee with one brow raised. Oh great, if she finds out then privacy is really damned. She'll demand to see.

I looked at Alice with a look of panic. She wouldn't tell would she? I mean, there was no guarantee that someone did respond, but if he did I didn't want Rose to control it. I wanted to control it. Besides, she would probably freak if she knew what I had already said to him. She would've said it was too honest, not flirty enough.

Alice put her hand down and handed me the laptop with a smile, as if knowing my feelings already. "Don't mind us Rose, I was just annoying Bella. She created her account yesterday, and I was just being myself and prying into her life." Wow, she could not have said truer words. I wish I had her talent of calm smooth words in the heat of moments. She always knew what to say.

Rose looked at me with a grin. Oh, goodness did she know? I smiled back her and bit my lip as I ran a couple strands of hair behind my ear.

"I didn't know you created your account yesterday. How did it turn out?"

"Good," I said nodding my head. She nodded her head in return and took a slip of her coffee. I was glad she didn't ask to see it. Maybe she, unlike other people, actually believed in a little privacy.

"Did anyone reply?" Umm, yes and no.

"I don't know. I mean I just created my account yesterday."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, "well I'm sure if you find an interesting catch you'll share it with us. Information wise, not physically of course."

"Absolutely." I said evil eyeing Alice for opening a can of worms on me.

"Right then," Rose said with a chuckle, "Alice I need your expertise on an outfit." Alice smiled and skipped passed, grinning shyly at me as she led Rose out the door.

"You know Rose sometimes I wonder what you'd do without my fashion advice," I heard her say down the hallway.

Rose gave me another grin as she pulled my door shut behind her. "Probably go naked, which no doubt would be a deal sealer, but I prefer a bit more class," she yelled to Alice. I could hear their voices grow fainter and fainter as they moved into Rose's room.

Finally alone.

I looked at the laptop in my hands. Great, now I was nervous. _Bella, you don't even know if the guy responded._ _But what if he did? _I walked over to my bed and plopped down. All this commotion over a message.

I opened my laptop and up popped the website that I had been on last night. But of course the time session was out and it needed my password. So that's why Alice needed me. I did wonder why she didn't just read them on her own if she was so adamantly curious, but now I see. Thank goodness for passwords. I mean, I loved Alice, but I wanted to play around with this on my own.

When I logged in I saw that I had twenty new emails blinking at me. I smiled a little. On the one hand it was a little flattering, but on the other hand they were a little degrading with their open invitations to bed.

When I clicked on them my eyes scanned the list of names whom I had received messages from. There was only one name I was looking for. Only one name I was curious enough to open and read.

But I didn't see it. _Maybe I'm missing it._ I scanned again. There was no reply from Explore Class. _Or maybe he just didn't respond. _I felt a little saddened. I mean I guess I couldn't get my hopes up too high. And I was a little honest. Maybe too honest.

I huffed at myself now for making a big deal out of Alice wanting to see my messages. It didn't really matter now. There was only one message I wanted to respond to. And it wasn't there. It was the one message that dignified me instead of making some sexual comment about my womanhood. Hell if I cared now if Alice saw sexual junk mail from hormonal overconfident men.

Now knowing that a 'certain message,' was not there, I looked at the list of names but not their messages. Most of the names I just knew not to open. It was pretty obvious what they would say.

**Looking for Fun**

**Are you In?**

**Ride of Your life**

**Tasty**

**Lay back and Enjoy **

**Shy much?**_ Shy Much? That was different. _I clicked on it. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the name of the profile it was from. Explore Class. I stared at it for a moment to finalize in my mind that it was indeed his name I saw. But there it was. His name. It was under a different title, but when clicked on it was clear it was his profile. _So he did respond. _I smiled a little as I bit my lip. It made me feel a little less worthless seeing him respond. And a little jittery.

_**You have received a love message from: Explore Class:**_

_I was so happy to hear that you're not crippled in any way. What a relief. Now I'm really curious about you._

_You are right, most of my information is not on display but I thought I was pretty specific about my wants and needs. Not enough? I would be happy to provide you with more information as well as a picture, as I do trust you. Just a feeling I have. However pictures never compare to the real thing. I would much rather prefer a dinner date._

_I do agree with your words of not complicating this relationship more than it needs to be. I do have my needs, as I'm sure you have yours. Which brings me to the point of your 'wants.' I have to admit I laughed a little at your statement about this. Not mockingly of course, but amused by your honesty. I do so love your open opinions. A breath of fresh air compared to others. _

_Isabella, I may not know your needs personally but I can assure you I'm more than capable to fulfill any of them. When I say you will want for nothing, I do mean that in the most honest sense. _

_As for my 'wants' I did mention touching. Is it a deal breaker? I have to say, Isabella, you do know you're on a Sugar Daddy Website right? Touching usually goes without saying. _

_Are you shy? That's sweet. _

_However, if it is something that bothers you we can discuss it more in detail. As you can see, I am determined to meet you face to face. I think all questions can be answered by both of us over dinner. As for your location, I am happy that luck seems to be on my side, as I am currently in your location, Forks, on business. Although know I wouldn't mind making an extra effort to see you if needed, but as I said luck is with me. _

_So what do you think Lovie? Dinner Date? I would be happy to go anywhere your heart desires. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Edward Cullen. _

Edward Cullen_. Wow. That sounded like a wealthy name if ever I did hear one. He wanted to see me? Already? _This seemed a little rushed. Like he was up to something.

And how dare he call me shy? I am not shy. I just don't parade my body around. I shook my head. To respond felt like a sin to my moral conscious. But this was something that needed to be done. And besides, he was just the first of many to come. I needed him. I needed the experience and he was perfect to start with.

At least that's what my gut was telling me.

But I'd be lying if I too didn't admit that he had my curiosity. I wanted to see him as well. But I also wanted to maintain my balance. My caution of not rushing into something too quick. _What if he was a serial killer looking for innocent stupid girls like myself?_ _What if he was a hot tempered bore?_ Ugh. Why was this so stressful?

I clicked reply:

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I'm pleased to see your adamant desire to meet face to face to discuss the details on this relationship/job. After all it's the best way to assure that we both get what we want. I think a dinner date would do the job._

_I don't really have a preference, as long as it's not sushi. I'm sure where ever you pick will be great. _

Send.

I set the laptop down on my bed and walked over to my closet and pulled out the first pair of black jeans I saw. I hadn't even began to pull them up all the way before I heard the chime of my laptop, blinking with a new message.

My eyes widened as I half tripped over myself while stumbling to the laptop.

_**You have received a love message reply from Explore Class:**_ That was fast.

_There is no need for formal names Isabella Swan. I gave you my name so you could call me by it. Unless that makes you uncomfortable. In which case, I shall add that to the list of things to discuss with you at dinner. Which I'm so glad you accepted, by the way. _

_And I have to ask, why so technical? Must you continue to refer to our hopefully soon to be relationship as a job? It is a major turn off. _

_Not a sushi fan? You need not worry, I will not take you for sushi. _

_Since you do not have a preference, may I suggest my place of residence at the moment? The Olympic Lodge. Their dinners are very versatile, I'm sure you could find something to your liking. Here is the address: 140 Del Guzzi Drive, Port Angeles, WA 98362. If travel is a problem, I would be happy to handle it if I'm given your address. My driver would have you safely delivered to me and then back to your home._

_Edward._

I scrunched my face at his words. I felt half invited and half mocked. First of all, this _was_ a job, not a real relationship. Those happen at coffee shops and ball games. This, however, was strictly business. I clicked reply:

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I do prefer formal names as we have not come to know each other all that well for personal names. _

_And I think you should know I am not trying to turn you on. This is a job. And I believe it should be viewed as one. Perhaps turning you on will come later if we come to an agreement. _

_I wouldn't mind meeting you at your place of lodging, however I won't be needing your assistance to do so. I am quite capable of taking care of myself._

_Miss Isabella Swan._

Send.

Try that one on for size. _I was so going to lose this client before I even hooked him. _I'm sure he didn't appreciate my honestly, but it had to be said. There was no sense in viewing this situation as anything other than what it was. A job. I do my work, and he pays me. The end.

I stared at the screen, waiting for a reply. When ten minutes had passed I decided to give my eyes a rest and finish putting on my half pulled up pants.

_Maybe I scared him off. Dam you Bella. Why can't you take advantage of the perfect moments? I mean he was offering to bring me to him so he can buy my dinner, while getting the chance to meet me. I mean it didn't get better than that. Why couldn't I just say yes? _

I ran my fingers through my messy hair. A chime went off. My heart was pounding as I dropped everything and rushed over to the screen.

_**You have received a love message from Explore Class:**_

_Very well Miss Swan. I will keep it strictly professional until an agreement is made._

_Miss Swan, I did not think you were trying to turn me on. I require a lot more for that. I was simply saying that despite it being a job, which it is, we could still have a nice relationship. After all, when I introduce you to others, I will not introduce you as my employee. _

_And when I suggested a form of transportation, I was not implying you were incapable. I dare not assume that about you. It was merely a kind option for you to explore. It would cut down on hassle and ensure your safety. _

_How about tonight? 5:00?_

_Mr. Cullen._

I blinked at the words. For some reason, I felt ashamed. His words made me feel like a jerk for assuming too much about him. I assumed him a perverted man when he mentioned being turned on. I assumed his suggestion of having me picked up as an insinuation that he for some reason believed I was incapable.

This is why internet relationships suck.

I hit reply:

_Dear Mr. Cullen,_

_I apologize for my blunt honestly in expressing my feelings. Perhaps I did not think as much as I should have before I wrote. I did not mean to jump to conclusions about you. _

_Tonight would be fine. As it is, I'm free tonight. 5:00 it is._

_Miss Isabella Swan. _

Send.

I only had to sit for a moment before his quick reply came. Without a second to waste I clicked on his message.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_Be sorry for nothing. I appreciate your honestly and your willingness to express your true feelings when you feel them. Even if they do need some correcting. _

_I do wish to greet you myself at the front entry, but I will be finishing up a meeting. And so, as a precaution, I will alert the front desk of your arrival. You will be handed a key to my room. Please make yourself at home at my place. Any expenses will be charged to me. _

_I just might pull a self-seeking move on my meeting in order to be the first one to meet you. Please be safe on travel, and see you soon. _

_P.s. I wish you to have my phone number as it would make it easier for us to communicate without having a computer or internet. To calm my nerves it would be most kind of you Miss swan to send me a text when you arrive. (714)-844-3284. _

_Mr. Cullen._

I looked at his number for a moment. It seemed like this was all happening so fast. Was this normal? I mean, I barely even knew the guy and already I had his number and was meeting him for dinner.

I reached into my desk drawer, pulled out a pen and paper to jot down his number. My heart pounded as I realized I had just agreed to meet a total stranger for dinner at five.

What was wrong with me?

I entered his number into my phone and shoved the paper into my tight jean pocket. What the hell was I going to wear tonight? Ugh, that was not my forte.

I opened my door and traveled downstairs where I overheard Rose giving Alice pointers on how to fake a passionate kiss. That was one conversation I should have heard from the beginning. My kisses were probably a total train wreck. All I knew to do was to open my mouth and pucker, but all that did was make me look like a fish. I was in trouble.

Rose smiled at me when I entered into her sight. She was still holding her coffee mug, only this time she was dressed in a tight fitting black dress and her hair formed soft curls around her shoulders.

"Bella, I'm going out for a lunch date. I might or might not be back till tonight. Or tomorrow. Depending on if we can agree on a good price. Honestly, I don't have high hopes for the guy, but he has a nice face."

I opened the fridge and grabbed the first strawberry yogurt in front. "Well, I'll be out tonight too."

"Out where?" Rose said suspiciously with a smile.

"I met someone," I said as I pulled the lid back and shoved my spoon in, "from Port Angeles."

"You move fast. I hardly expected you to have your try so soon. You're meeting him publicly right?"

"Of course. He's staying at the Olympic Lodge." She laughed.

"Well Bella, I'm already jealous. Anyone at the Olympic has bank. I think this one will be a good first one for you." I just nodded to this. It made me sick to think that we were openly talking about me selling my body and time to a complete stranger and getting paid for it. "Just remember the rules."

"I will," I huffed.

"You both are leaving?" Alice said in a sad tone. "What should I do all day?"

"You can help me find something to wear for tonight," I said. Of course I knew this would make her eyes light up. And did they ever. She gave me a jittery smile.

"Now _that_ I can do. If there's one thing I know, its fashion."

"Great, looks like you two have a lot of work cut out for you," Rose stated while putting her coffee mug in the sink. I raised a joking brow at her, not taking that as a compliment. Although I didn't say anything. "And Bella, you should know, there's no shame in taking someone with you for your first time." Her eyes hinted towards Alice.

I wasn't too crazy about the idea. It seemed a little juvenile.

"It's a good support. Of course she won't sit at the table with you. But she should be in the area in case you need some advice or a little help. You have to remember, these are complete strangers, and for your first time it can be a little overwhelming. Never feel like you have to give in to anything."

Alice smiled a little bashfully, "I would be happy to accompany you Bella. If you want. I also know that the first catch is something to be enjoyed alone. If I come, I promise you won't see me, but I'll be in touch."

I nodded. She was right. They both were. My first catch made me feel a bit possessive. But Rose was right as well in that Alice would be a great support. And should anything happen, it would be nice to know I had a good friend not too far away.

"Of course you can come, Alice." She breathed a happy sigh of relief.

"I promise you won't even see me. And I'll drive. It's my turn to spoil you if you come out drunk as a skunk." That would not be happening, but I smiled at her all the same. After rose applied a deep crimson lipstick to her plump lips she snatched her keys and told me to use my good judgment. She also said her phone would be on, so I could send her a text if I needed any last minute advice.

Appreciated her kindness and concern for me. We really were a family when it came down to it. They were all I had. We were all each other had. There was a story behind how each of us came to be where we are today, and neither was more tragic than the other. We all had baggage and sad stories. But what bound us was our care for one another.

Through the afternoon Alice did quick scans through my closet, pulling out all sorts of clothing. She easily had six different outfits laid out on my bed, despite the fact that I told her several times I only needed one.

After an hour of finding the perfect dress, shoes, purse, jewelry, perfume, makeup and hairstyle we finally decided to hit the road. We settled on a simple but still stimulating outfit. A short royal blue strapless cocktail dress with sparkles that lined the sides. It highlighted my curves and showed off my longs legs but didn't show too much cleavage.

We decided I would leave my hair down, but curled it so it wasn't too blah. And I was happy to wear a pair of short white open toed high heels, which were lined with small sparkles as well.

As we neared Port Angeles I found myself getting more and more nervous.

"Nervous?" Alice asked as she glanced at me.

"Very," I said tensely.

"Don't be. Act confident. Guys like a woman that's confident." Confident. Right. Confident Bella. Be confident. "And make sure to look him in the eyes, even if you're shy. Men like to see that in a woman."

"I don't think I can do this Alice." She laughed.

"Of course you can. You'll do great. Just don't be yourself." I looked at her with shook, but she just laughed again. "I'm kidding Bella. Relax. And let things happen the way they will. It's only your first time. There will be many others."

Thank goodness for friends like Alice. I was so happy she was with me. We arrived in Port Angeles around four twenty. My heart was pounding. But I was doing my best not to show how nervous I was.

What if he was supper old?

What if he was just some jack ass? What if he made a move? Vulgar thoughts were speeding through my mind and I found myself shaking my head a lot of the time to get them out.

Alice dropped me off at the front of the hotel and smiled reassuringly at me. "I'm only a phone call or text away." I nodded again clutching my small black purse to my chest. I felt sick to my stomach. I was not cut out for this line of work.

Part of me wanted to meet Mr. Cullen, but the other part wanted to jump back into Alice's convertible and rush back to Forks. And when I say other part, I mean ninety-nine percent of me.

The sliding doors to the hotel opened promptly as I stepped forward. I was greeted by a door man who welcomed me with a warm smile and asked if I needed any help finding a party or a specific location. I thanked him awkwardly but said no.

It was actually embarrassing to not know really where I was going. All I knew to do was go to the front the desk. He did say he would give them my name.

"Umm excuse me," I said to the red head lady at the desk.

Her smile was too wide and fake as she tipped her head to the side and welcomed me to the hotel. It was a little creepy. "Can I help you Miss?"

"My name is Isabella Swan and I'm-"

"Miss Swan. Yes. Mr. Cullen called you in although I believe he was expecting you a bit sooner." I looked at the clock in the main area and scrunched my face. It was only four thirty. Dinner wasn't till five.

"I'm sorry. Is he no longer available?" That ass. I swear, if he set me up. There would be no words to express my anger.

"Oh of course Miss Swan. Can I take your Id please? For security purposes." When she had verified I was who I said I was she then handed me what she said was a temporary key card to the penthouse on the top floor.

Of course. As if I wasn't nervous enough. Now I had to go to the stranger's room and wait there like an adorned prostitute. The whole thing made me feel cheap and unworthy to be in such a rich and wealthy environment. Beautiful women walked up and down the halls attached to well-dressed men at the hip. Of course I was dressed well too, but the difference was that I didn't belong here. I was a fish out of water. And I'm sure I looked it.

I managed to find the elevators, I knew where ever I was going it was up top somewhere.

"Going up?" A hand pushed the up button before my hand could.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly. My mind was in a million different directions. This whole meeting was way out of my comfort zone. This was not the Bella that I was accustomed to being. When the doors opened I took a deep breath and stepped in. Others quickly filled the elevator around me and buttons were pushed quickly. By the time I shoved across a few people I saw the top floor button had already been pushed. So I scooted back and let my mind wonder again while the elevator made several stops to let others off. I kept my gaze on the floor wondering what would become of this meeting. Would he like me? Would he be attractive? I mean, he had seen my picture, but I've yet to see what he looked like. What if he was some deranged midget manic? What if I didn't measure up? I didn't even belong where he was rooming, how could I fit in his life?

Just remember the rules, Bella.

I sighed as the elevator bobbed me up and down letting off the last person. 'Finally I'm alone.' I shifted into a more comfortable standing position. There was only one more floor to go; mine. Let's get this over with already.

"That's a lovely dress," I heard a voice say. I jumped at the sound as I jerked around in surprise. A well-aged man stood in the back corner, hands in pocket, with a small smile on his lips. I tried not to stare at the man because he caught me a bit off guard. He was for lack of a better word strikingly handsome and dressed to near perfection. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said holding his hands up in a compromising way. His voice sounded familiar. In fact, his face looked somewhat familiar as well, but I dared not to look back at it. He was not part of my plans. So I brushed it off.

"Oh, it's fine don't worry about. I thought I was the only one left is all. Thanks," I mumbled, refusing to make small talk with a complete stranger. I was here for one purpose: to make a deal that would pay me handsomely.

"It brings out your complexion well. It would make any man go weak. You must be meeting someone special?"

"I guess," I said shrugging him off again. I felt it would be a good conversation stopper.

"Hmm, he must be lucky as well." I eyed him out the corner of my eye in irritation of his poor pickup lines and refusal to give up. I had already heard them all and did not care to hear them again.

I scooped my hair around my ear and turned to him, "look, I appreciate your compliments but they're not needed nor wanted. I'm dealing with a lot at the moment, so if you could just spare me and yourself the trouble I would appreciate it." His smile twitched.

"I understand," he said gracefully, "it's just that I saw an opportunity to pay a beautiful woman a compliment and took it. Can you blame me?" 'There he goes again.'

"Let me guess," I said rolling my eyes and replying in a sarcastic manner, "you couldn't help it?" He didn't smile at this, just continued to look at me with those emerald eyes. The doors opened and I immediately stepped out and started walking in no apparent direction in an attempt to get away from the situation. He was probably was some rich, overconfident lawyer who, if I stayed any longer, would sue me for wounding his ego.

Then I realized, I was indeed walking the wrong way down the hallway as there was only one door on the floor. I thought this floor would be like any other hotel, where there were tons of doors and I would have to find a number or a name that read penthouse, but there was only one door on the floor, and it was behind me.

I slowly turned and saw the man from the elevator smirking at me as he stood with his back to the door. "Are you lost?" I sure hope so. Maybe this was the wrong hotel. Long, long long stretch, but it was possible. Right?

"Um," I said at a loss for words. "I think, I might have the wrong floor," I said smiling awkwardly and quite dumbly. There was no way. He couldn't be. Could he?

He let out a cough covered laugh, "well perhaps I could help you find your way. It's the least I can do after angering you so." I wanted to hurl. My first trial and this what happens to me? How on earth am I going to explain this to Rose or Alice? Rose would be pissed I screwed a perfectly good deal and violated almost every rule with him. And Alice would never let me forget it. I had two choices: flip him off and hightail it out of this hotel, or swallow my pride and apologize.

I sighed, "you didn't anger me."

"Oh well I upset you then," he said. They were the same thing!

"No, you didn't upset me," I said calmly.

"But I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No," I said in now a stressed calmness.

"Nervous? Apprehensive? " I looked at him with pure irritation, however he seemed to find the poking conversation humorous. "_Shy_?" He said the last word mischievously. I did remember him calling me that in one of his messages. Why did he think I was so shy? I mean, I was. But I thought I did a pretty good job of hiding it.

"None of the above." I eyed him for his cocky demeanor. Be confident, Bella.

"Hmm funny, I'm usually a pretty good judge of character."

"Well when you're aloud so many guesses, I guess anyone could be." His smirk straightened and suddenly turned serious again as in the elevator. Bad Bella. You're supposed to be kind! I put my head down a little to shield my smirk. "I'm actually looking for a Mr. Cullen."

"You have found him," he said in a stern tone. 'Great, the relationship hasn't even started and he already hates me. In fact we were already fighting like cats and dogs, at each other's throat'. "Am I to assume then you are Miss Swan?"

I wanted to say no. But how could he not know it was me? He knew what I looked like already. In fact, why even ask? He knew the answer. He knew from the moment he stepped into the elevator with me.

"Yes, Isabella Swan."

"Well, I should have guessed on account of your strong opinionated demeanor." It felt like a cut at me.

"I thought you didn't mind my opinions and honesty." His eyes locked onto mine.

"I don't Miss Swan. Honestly is important; however insults are uncalled for and can often lead to annoyance or anger."

"I agree," I said pushing his accusation against me on him as well. He was not a saint. His teeth were at my throat as much as mine were at his. His eyes seemed to light up with something as his lips curved into a half smirk.

"It's nice to agree on something." He turned around and slid his key card in the door opining it. "Shall we?" He motioned inside with his hand. My heart was drumming as I slowly walked the distance over and past him into the luxurious room. It felt much like walking into a dragon's lair. There was no going back now. The door shut behind me. I flinched when I felt Edward's hand rub and rest on the small of my back as he walked me over to the balcony across the large suite.

It took every fiber of me not to slap it away. A complete invasion of my privacy. We were not contracted together yet. "I thought we agreed no contact until a written form."

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, _I couldn't help myself_." He removed his hand for a moment to open the glass doors. The wind that swept in was soothing to my anxious body and the sound of the waves below was a most welcomed sound. The balcony overlooked a beautiful soft sandy beach and was complimented by a white porcine table set for two. I looked at the elegant setting and struggled not to leave my mouth open too long. I didn't want first my impression to be that of a dead frog.

"It's stunning Mr. Cullen," I said giving him the first compliment of the night.

"The view is one of the best from this side of the hotel, although it has a rival at the moment in beauty." Unintentionally a heated blush rose in my cheeks and I squirmed uncomfortably inside at his open praise to me. "However, although many may look upon the view with appreciation, I'm pleased to know that only my eyes behold the beauty on my balcony". What did he do in his spare time, read poetry? Make unsuspecting girls go weak at the knees with his smooth carefully chosen words?

I decided not to make eye contact with him, although I could feel his gaze heavily on me. I cleared my throat and bit my lip nervously. "Thanks," I whispered under my breath. Alice's voice of advice rang in my ears; to be confident and look the man in the eyes. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

There was a long pause between us as the waves crashed and the wind blew across my face loosening a few strands of hair from behind my ear. I heard Edward's shoes clump across the balcony to close the distance between us. I tensed as his hand slid slowly under my chin and lifted it up so his eyes could hold mine.

I almost chastised him again but his touch felt right. It didn't feel dirty or degrading, but caring.

"Isabella," he said gently, "if this relationship is to work and come about, my first requirement is that you never try to hide those eyes from me. It's unfair that you would give them to the floor. I'm jealous"

'And I can't breathe'.

My body tensed as he leaned forward and placed a soft short kiss on my forehead. I wondered if I might ask permission to faint. No woman should be allowed to be manipulated in this way. I couldn't even imagine the dumb expression on my face. Speechless.

His smiled beamed at me as he again placed his hand on the small of my back and pushed me towards a chair he had already somehow pulled out. "Shall we begin then, Miss Swan?" He took his seat across from me hanging his suit jacket across the back of his chair.

I swallowed uneasily and nodded. "Yes Mr. Cullen."

"And we will be civilized," he said crossing his arms across his chest and tipping his head to the side.

"Yes."

"Excellent." His smile made me weak. It was good, I was sitting down. "I want to know everything about you Miss Swan." That's unnerving. "But first, a nice dinner."

I let out a sigh of relief, and smiled, "that would be nice." Perhaps after dinner the tension will have eased a little. I was not ready for a slew of questions just yet. I was already twisting my hands in my lap.

"You've got a lovely smile." I put my head down unconsciously, "don't hide it. It's beautiful."

I shook my head as I looked at the beach below.

"You do Isabella. It happens so randomly, I wish I knew what caused it specifically." I snorted again at this comment. Honestly, would he stop with the compliments! "Do you feel uncomfortable around me Miss Swan?"

I turned to him and tried to hold his intense gaze, but I was struggling. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I'm just a little," scared. Nervous. Terrified of the unknown. "fatigued from the day's travel. It's not you at all. You're very charming."

"Oh," he said flirtatiously, "I thought perhaps my compliments were making you feel uncomfortable. I know from a previous encounter with you, that that's not something you're fond of. But you must understand, it's very hard not to add tribute to your attractiveness."

I looked deep into his green eyes and my breath caught. A flash of him handing me a warm pastry through the window of his car appeared in my mind. I swallowed hard as my eyes widened. Omg.

I tipped my head to the side and scratched the back of my head uneasily. "Have we," I started to ask, but stopped. Unsure if I was making the right observation.

"Have we what?" He leaned in close placing an elbow on the table and leaning his head against his hand. I shook my head and laughed.

"Nothing. It's nothing. You remind me of someone I met some time ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's nothing, really."

His smile showed his teeth as his eyes beamed at me. "It's ok. I'm rather curious about who it is. I don't often get compared with others."

"Well, there's a first for everything."

"Hmm. I suppose," he said mischievously. I looked away uncomfortably and started to fiddle with my hands. Edward seemed to pick up on it instantly, which made me even more uncomfortable. The fact the he could already read me so easily made me feel open and exposed to him. "Miss Swan, would you mind telling me why you didn't contact me when you got to the hotel safely?"

I had been contemplating excuses in my mind to be excused so I could make a phone call to Alice, when I heard his voice cut through my thoughts.

"What?" I said in a daze.

"Why did you not call me?" Oh, I thought, I had completely forgotten.

"I just forgot, I guess. I was," I almost said nervous, but that would be bad for business. No client would want to hear the insecurities of their might be employee. "There was just a lot going on."

"I'm not scolding you Miss Swan," he said with a knee weakening smile, "I just tend to worry sometimes. And I know you're capable of handling yourself, but as you said, there's first time for everything. And I'd rather not have anything ill befall you under my watch." God, he sounded so old. And I know he said he wasn't scolding me, but it sure felt like it.

"Edward, how old are you?" I realized I said his name, and kicked myself on the inside for defying my own rule. He just smirked at me, ran his hand through his hair and leaned relaxingly back in his chair.

"Would you like to play the guessing game Miss Swan?" His eyes looked at me with anticipation and eagerness. It was sort of childish in an adoring way.

"Twenty-Five?" I thought he was older but I didn't want to insult him by going over the top.

"I'm flattered, but no. I'm a bit higher than that."

"Thirty?" _He must be lower than that, but I'll wait for him. _He smiled playfully.

"More." _More? I was only 20, and already he was ten years older. _"I'm thirty seven Miss Swan."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" His voice was calm and caring but I wasn't comforted by it. I wasn't expecting such an age difference. It kind of felt perverted. Dirty.

"No," said quickly. He didn't believe me in the slightest bit. It could have been the fear in my eyes, or the loud voice in my mind that said RUN! Whichever it was he got the message.

"Isabella," he said leaning in close, "come here." _What? Wait, what? _

"What?" I managed to squeak out.

"Come here please."

"Edward," I started shaking me head. There was no way he was going to put a move me. There was no way I was going to let him.

My eyes widened as he stood up from his seat, laid his napkin on the table, and walked towards me. My heart quickened, and my teeth began to gnaw on my bottom lip. I almost backed my seat up and ran for hills, but something kept me in place. Fear, I think.

Much to my surprise he scooted my chair out on the deck, and turned it till I sat facing him. He then leaned forward and placed both hands on either side of the arm chair, so our faces were unnervingly close. At least for me. I swallowed hard.

His eyes held me, and his lips curved up in a most alluring way. "Isabella," he whispered. His voice was amazing. My name sounded amazing coming from his mouth. I couldn't even speak. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move_. Crap, I'm paralyzed_. "I realize this might be your first time in a situation like this. But you should know, I would never do anything to upset or hurt you intentionally. I will not deny that I'm pleased with you. You have exceeded far beyond my expectations." They must have not been very high. "However, I cannot ask you to sign a contract with me knowing that every touch or compliment I may bestow upon you will be met with suspicion and revulsion."

I stared blankly at him for a moment, mulling his words over. Why did he care so much? Why didn't he just give me the boot and move on? Why did he have to connect with me so personally? He could have said this from across the table.

"You asked to discuss the subject of touch," he continued, "I give you permission to leave me now without hurt or offended feelings if I'm forbidden from touching you. I've only just met you, however if allowed around you in more intimate settings, I feel it will be difficult to apply your wishes. I'm older, but I think you'll learn that I'm a man who wants for nothing materially, but still seeks a different kind of richness in his life."

How could I say no? Everything he said seemed to tug at me. But I had to be careful about letting him control the situation. Rose always said, maintain control. But she didn't say how hard it would be.

I cleared my throat, "I think we should have dinner and see how we feel," I said slowly.

"Agreed," he said licking his lips, adding color to them. I felt a strange lust to kiss them but decided to look in another direction as he moved back and walked to his chair. _Nice butt._

I blushed. Just when I couldn't take the amusement on his face any longer a server appeared at the entrance of the balcony, "good evening Mr. Cullen. Fine evening you chose for dinning outdoors with such lovely company." He smiled at me for a moment before, turning back to Edward, "Can I start you two off with some drinks then?"

_Please do. _

**There you have it! Will she take the deal or not? I think you know… but see what happens next in their progressing relationship. Review as always. And I'm sorry for the wait. I know it's bad, but I really love to write. And I love my stories. I plan to finish all of them. But school and work takes a LOT of my time. I just graduated and am going to UCI… yay. So there was a lot of rush and making sure I was were I needed to be. But I plan to update soon. **** Thanks for being loyal and reading. Let me know if you have any questions…**

**Also… Anyone want to be a betta for my chapters. I know I'm slow but I would like to have a person who is anal about grammar and can add ideas if needed. Thanks. Don't pm me. Just apply in review if you can. Sometimes my pms get lost if I don't go directly to the site. Thanks so much! **


End file.
